Escuadrón de Fuerzas Especiales
by Siulvizard
Summary: Si vive quien no debería vivir, si sueña quien no debería soñar, si ama quien no debería amar, solo se condena a la tragedia...
1. Solo es el principio…

**Bien pues esta historia me llego ayer a la cabeza, y después varias horas de escribir quede satisfecho con el primer capitulo, espero y les agrade_._**

**Dependiendo de la aceptación veré cuando subo el segundo capitulo que ya casi lo termino. Grascias de antemano y nos vemos luego.**

_**Solo es el principio…**_

"Dentro de la policía de Japón se encuentra un grupo de elite, dispuesto a dar su vida por las personas. Este grupo perfectamente adiestrado en artes ancestrales se mantiene desapercibido para la sociedad, hasta que sus servicios son requeridos. Asesinos perfectamente entrenados, nunca deben permitir que algo los distraiga de su deber, pues para eso fueron criados y de esa forma han de morir. Nacen para proteger, viven para matar y mueren sin ser recodados. Son la EFE (Escuadrón de Fuerzas Especiales.)"

Otro día bastante normal para cierto joven con un peculiar color de pelo. Su cabellera color naranja llamaban mucho la atención de las personas mientras caminaba sin rumbo aparente, dando vueltas en círculos solamente se detenía en un centro comercial para tomar un café. Con una rutina bastante precisa, nada, aparte de su pelo; parecía extraño. Ya llegada la tarde se dirigía hacia su departamento, un gran edificio con habitaciones grandes y, hasta cierto grado, lujosas. Llego hasta su apartamento, introdujo la llave y dio vuelta a la perilla, para después entrar.

-Bien pues fue un día bastante aburrido, ¿hasta cuándo tendré algo de acción?- Dijo bastante tedioso mientras dejaba sus cosas en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la entrada, para dirigirse a la contestadora.

-Usted tiene cero mensajes.- Con una voz típica de las contestadoras.

-Bien, espero y pronto suceda algo emocionante.- Se quitó la camisa y se disponía sentarse frente al televisor cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Quién podrá ser ahora?- Se levantó de mala gana y se acerco la puerta para saber quien era. Presiono una cierta cantidad de números en su teléfono y de la pared salió un monitor que al encenderse permitía observar a la persona que se encontraba en la entrada.

-¿Otra vez esa chica? Dios mío hasta cuando entenderá que no me interesa ser su amigo.- Apretó un botón para que todo volviera a la normalidad y abrió la puerta. Frente a él se encontraba un joven de proporciones envidiables para cualquier mujer, con el pelo del mismo color que el muchacho, pero en un tono más obscuro; y sonriendo de una forma que cautivaría a cualquiera.

-Buenas noches Kurosaki-kun, me di cuenta que llegaste y quise traerte la cena.- Mostrándole una bolsa que tenia un sartén con comida en su interior. Cuando se percató que no tenia su camisa se sonrojo y para evitar que el se diera cuenta volteo a ver a otro lado.

-Siempre te preocupas mucho por mi Orihime, deberías dejar de traerme la cena todas las noches, o los vecinos creerán que hay algo entre nosotros.-

-No te preocupes por ello, y bien ¿puedo pasar?- Sonriéndole dulcemente, y ya un poco recuperada de la impresión de verlo sin camisa.

-(Esta chica si que no entiende indirectas, pero que se le va ha hacer.)- Con una gotita en su nuca. –Bien pásale.- Ofreció amablemente el chico.

-Gracias.- Mientras entraba en el departamento del muchacho, cabe destacar que con bastante alegría, noto algo bastante extraño para un chico. Ella disfrutaba pasar al apartamento de su vecino, siempre tan ordenado, limpio y con un estilo muy marcado, no pareció el departamento de un muchacho que vivía solo.

-Kurosaki-kun hoy hice un platillo muy especial.- Dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Enserio, y a qué se debe?-

-¿Ah? Como puedes ser tan malo, si ya hace un mes que te mudaste a este edificio y te convertiste en mi vecino.- Con mucho orgullo en sus palabras.

-Valla, discúlpame por haberlo olvidado.- Bastante extrañado. – (Si que es rara esta chica, mira que celebrar que me convertí en su vecino.)-

-Bien solo falta poner los platos, vasos y cubiertos.-

-Ahorita los traigo.- Mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, Orihime se quedo observando todo a su alrededor. Le fascinaba estar en la sala, comedor o cualquier otro espacio de la casa de Ichigo. Esto le hacia recordar varias cosas:

_Era una mañana como cualquiera e Inoue se levantó temprano para hacer al aseo de su apartamento, se colocó un mantel, un paliacate en la cabeza y cuando estaba apunto de comenzar se percató de un ruido extraño que parecía venir del departamento de al lado._

_-Que extraño, se supone que esta vacio.-Se quitó su ropa de aseo y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y al asomarse al pasillo vio como un joven entraba al otro lado con unas cajas._

_Viendo que aún le faltaban cajas por meter, se acerco para indagar mejor al que sería su nuevo vecino. Cuando ella se acerco a la puerta, esta se abrió de repente y casi le pega en la cabeza._

_-Deberías fijarte mejor por donde metes la cabeza.- Ante ella se mostro un joven alto, delgado y, para su gusto, bastante apuesto, además de que su pelo tenia la misma tonalidad que el de ella, pero mas claro._

_-Eto, lo siento no era mi intención molestarte.- Dijo mostrando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas._

_-¿Qué se te ofrece?- Con una expresión de molestia y con un tono de voz que incomodaba a cualquiera._

_-Nada, disculpa.- Dijo para después alejarse de él y volverse a introducir a su departamento.- (Valla que lastima que sea tan grosero, ¿por qué los chicos guapos son antipáticos, mujeriegos o tontos?)- Lanzando un ligero suspiro._

-Ichigo, ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?- Comentó con una ligera nostalgia en sus palabras.

-Como olvidarlo si casi te estampas en mi puerta.- Regresando de la cocina con todo lo necesario para la cena.

-Pero si tú fuiste el que casi me la estampa cuando yo solo quería saludar.- Cambiando a un tono incriminatorio.

-Eso te pasa por chismosa.- Sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad.

-Creo que tienes razón.- Acercándose a la mesa para ayudar al peli naranja a colocar los utensilios.

Mientras ambos colocaban lo que faltaba, Inoue dirigió su mirada hacia Ichigo, aunque este no parecía percatarse de ello. Lo contemplaba con un color rojo en sus mejillas, no sabia por qué pero ese chico había cautivado su corazón. Aunque ella suponía que todo se debía al segundo encuentro que tuvieron:

_Esa mañana la peli naranja decidió salir de compras con su mejor amiga  
Tatsuki, una joven delgada, pero con unos músculos y fuerza que intimidaban a cualquiera, además era la campeona de la ciudad en karate y pronto competiría por el titulo nacional. Mientras ambas estaban saliendo de una tienda, escucharon el grito de una mujer que parecía aterrada._

_-¡Mi hija! ¡Qué alguien la ayude por favor!- Mientras apuntaba a una pequeña niña que se esforzaba por sujetarse de un cable para no caer desde el tercer piso del centro comercial._

_-Tatsuki hay que hacer algo.- Dijo muy mortificada Inoue._

_-Ya lo sé, pero qué…- En ese instante la pequeña no pudo sostenerse más y calló hacia lo que parecía su muerte._

_Inoue corrió para ver que sucedería y justo cuando se asomó por el barandal observó como una persona se había sujetado de una pancarta y la utilizó como liana para atrapar a la pequeña y caer en la segunda planta. Esa imagen quedo plasmada en su memoria, sobre todo porque logro ver quien había salvado a la niña, pues quién más tendría el color de pelo como ella._

_-Rápido Tatsuki.- Dijo bastante apurada._

_-Ahí voy.- Siguiéndola muy de cerca. _

_Para cuando ellas llegaron al lugar donde estaba la niña, esta ya se encontraba llorando en los brazos de su madre, pero no había rastro del joven que la había salvado._

_-Valla, parece que esta bien, pero no logre ver quien la salvó.- Se oía Tatsuki algo decepcionada._

_-(Yo si sé quien lo hizo.)- Mientras buscaba al joven por todos lados, pero este había desaparecido._

_Cuando regreso a su cuarto, estaba indecisa entre si ir y preguntarle a su vecino si había sido él al que observo en el centro comercial, o dejarlo por el olvido._

_-No se que hacer, pero si arriesgo su vida para salvar a la niña no puede ser una mala persona.- Cuando terminó de decir esto, tomo su decisión, se armó de valor y se dirigió a la cocina._

_-Ya sé le prepararé la cena y así no me podrá rechazar.- (¿Rechazar? Pero en que demonios piensas Inoue.) Reprochándose a sí misma pero sonrojada. _

_Esa noche tocó a la puerta de Ichigo, se presentó y le explico que como gesto de bienvenida le había traído la cena, el joven se mostro enfadado en un principio, pero le permitió pasar, y de esa forma poco a poco fue conociéndolo mejor, y porque no agregar enamorándose de él._

-¿Y qué tal estuvo tu día?- Preguntó la chica para crear una conversación.

-Como siempre.- Con una respuesta seca y cortante, igual a la mayoría. Casi siempre lo que se pretendía fuera una conversación terminaba siendo Inoue hablándole, a un peli naranja con cara de antipático, sobre su día.

-Ya veo.- El silencio se apodero de la cena.

-(Si no hago algo este ambiente terminara por matarme.)- Decía en su mente la chica, pero dejando ver su incomodidad, y la cual no pasó desapercibida por el chico.

-¿Y como vas en los estudios? Si no mal recuerdo dijiste que estabas estudiando Historia de culturas antiguas.- Sin cambiar su expresión de indiferencia o estilo de voz.

-Hai, estoy en el último semestre y además ya me otorgaron una beca para realizar una maestría y después un doctorado sobre sociedades importantes de la antigüedad, aunque no sé todavía cual voy a escoger.- Se denotaba muy contenta por el interés del joven para con sus estudios.

-Eso es bueno.- Y nuevamente el silencio hizo su amarga presencia.

-Inoue, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro.-

-¿Por qué una chica como tú quiere ser amiga de alguien como yo?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo algo intranquila.

-Eres una chica inteligente, simpática, alegre y muy hermosa, ¿por qué pasar tu tiempo desperdiciándolo con alguien que ni siquiera te responde de buena forma?-

-La verdad, no lo sé. Creo que no eres tan mala persona como lo quieres aparentar. No sé que te habrá sucedido en el pasado, pero estoy segura que hay un buen chico y una gran persona detrás de ese caparazón de seriedad y apatía.- Con un tono serio pero dulce.

-No sabes quien soy, que hago, de donde vengo o por qué estoy aquí. Y aun así tú me dices que crees que soy una buena persona.- Con un tono algo irritado.

-Se que es tonto, pero eso es lo que creo. Aunque supongo que lo único que he hecho es molestarte, sin embargo esta será la última vez, te lo prometo.-

Tomando su sartén, mientras agachaba la cabeza para que el chico no se diera cuenta de las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Camino rápido hacia la puerta y cuando estaba apunto de abrirla sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y no permitían que continuaran con su camino.

-Kurosaki-kun.- Mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas.

De repente sintió como el peli naranja le daba la vuelta y sujetaba su barbilla con su mano derecha para que lo viera fijamente a los ojos, mientras con la izquierda la retenía por la cintura y obligaba a estar pegada a su cuerpo.

-Kurosaki…- Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que sus labios fueran sellados por los del joven, que comenzó despacio, como si probara sus labios; para después dar paso a algo más apasionado. Ella tiró el sartén de su mano y se aferro a su espalda, mientras el continuaba besándola y la aferraba más a él. Después de unos instantes tuvieron que separarse para volver a respirar.

-Inoue, eres una chica maravillosa, pero no creo ser el indicado para ti.- Lo dijo de una forma seria, pero diferente a su habitual seriedad, esta vez sus palabras llevaban consigo algo de tristeza y dulzura.

-Pero Kurosaki-kun yo te a…- El dedo del joven la interrumpió.

-No me digas que me amas, porque es mentirá. No puedes amar a alguien a quien no conoces, y con la cual nunca has pasado dificultades y las han superado juntos. No confundas querer con amar.-

Esas palabras calaron hondo en la chica que intento zafarse del joven, sin embargo este la abrazo muy fuerte y no le permitió irse.

-Kurosaki, déjame ir.- Decía la chica a llanto tendido, en parte por lo feliz que se sentía por haber recibido su primer beso y la otra parte por la tristeza de oír las palabras del joven que la retenía.

-No lo haré, esta noche te quedarás conmigo y ya mañana podrá hacer lo que quieras.- Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se pronunciaron en toda la noche.

Inoue lloro hasta quedar dormida, Ichigo la llevo a su cuarto, le quito las sandalias, la recostó y cubrió con la sabana. La observó unos minutos, contempló su belleza y besó su mejilla.

-Lo siento Inoue, pero es lo mejor para todos.- Dijo esto casi en forma de susurro antes de cerrar la puerta, se lanzó a su sofá y mirando el techo recordó.

-(Nunca deben permitir que algo los distraiga de su deber, pues para eso fueron criados y de esa forma han de morir. Nacen para proteger, viven para matar y mueren sin ser recodados. Somos EFE.)- Dichas palabras resonaron en su cabeza antes de quedar dormido.


	2. De un día normal…

**Bien pues aqui vuelvo con el capitulo 2, espero y les guste y agradezco a todos los que han leido y dejado sus comentarios.**

**Ya tengo el capitulo 3 y 4, solo esperaré un poco más para subirlos, que lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

_**De un día normal…**_

Los rayos de luz hacían su presencia atravesando por los pequeños espacios entre las cortinas. Un ligero resplandor dio justo en el rostro de Orihime que descansaba plácidamente. Este pequeño destello de luz incomodo a la joven quien poco a poco abrió sus ojos dejando apreciar su iris color avellana. Se acomodó hacia el otro lado de la cama dispuesta a volver a sus sueños, cuando se percató que su almohada se sentía y olía diferente. Se levantó para observar mejor la habitación, y después de unos segundos recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche pasada. Inmediatamente su cara se torno de un color rojo tomate pensando en lo que sucedió y podía haber sucedido, hasta darse cuenta que tenia su ropa puesta y se tranquilizó un poco más.

Se sentó en un lado de la cama mientras terminaba de recordar todo lo que había acaecido, su típica llegada al apartamento, su visita a Ichigo, su conversación con él y sobre todo…El Beso. Esto último hizo que se tocara los labios añorando esa sensación pero al recordar sus palabras una gran nostalgia la invadió. Secándose las lágrimas, buscó sus sandalias, después se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió lentamente, no parecía que hubiera alguien ahí hasta que oyó las chispas que producían la grasa y el aceite, en un sartén. Se acercó a la cocina y vio al hombre que la había retenido la noche anterior mientras cocinaba. No pronunciaba ni una sola palabra como si ella no estuviera ahí con él.

-Eto, Kurosaki-kun.- De forma tímida y retraída, pero sin recibir una respuesta.

El chico apagó la estufa sirvió la comida en dos platos y se aceró al comedor sin siquiera voltear a verla. Esto la entristecía mucho. Volteó hacia el comedor y lo vio tomando su lugar, sin embargo se percató que había colocado el otro plato de comida en la mesa.

-(¿Será para mi?).-

Poco a poco tomó confianza y se acercó al lugar, retiró la silla observando cada reacción del muchacho que parecía inalterable. Tomo asiento y comenzó a comer, ya que tenia hambre y su estomago la delataba. Al colocar el primer bocado en su boca quedo fascinada por su sabor.

-Delicioso.- Dijo bastante asombrada.

Ella disfrutaba cada cucharada del desayuno, aunque se sentía incomoda por aquel joven que no pronunciaba una sola palabra. Pensó en qué podría decir para cambiar aquella atmosfera, pero antes de decidir cualquier cosa sonó el teléfono. Ichigo se levantó para contestar.

Al principió no se oía que Ichigo dijera algo, solo escuchaba.

-Esta bien, voy para allá.- Fueron sus únicas palabras, tomó una chaqueta, sus llaves y salió del lugar sin despedirse.

Inoue quedó confundida, pero al darse cuenta que se encontraba sola en su departamento se emocionó y comenzó a examinar todo el lugar.

-Esto si que es emocionante, pero creo que sería malo de mi parte mover algo de su lugar, aunque esta un poco sucio, así que mi deber es limpiar como agradecimiento por el desayuno.- Se dijo para convencerse y como excusa para andar de chismosa.

Ichigo llegó a una intersección justo en el momento en que una camioneta se detenía frente a él.

-Vamos muévete fresita, que ya es tarde.- Le decía un joven de cabello rojo como el fuego y un tatuaje que empezaba en su frente y bajaba hasta su pecho.

-Debiste hablarme más pronto cara de chimpancé.-

-Ya cállate y súbete.-

El vehículo arrancó a alta velocidad. Su conductor era un joven que parecía de secundaria, se quitó la gorra que llevaba puesta para mostrar su cabello color blanco como la nieve. A su lado en el asiento del acompañante se encontraba un hombre de tez morena, y ascendencia mexicana, con un tatuaje de corazón en su brazo izquierdo y musculatura sobresaliente.

-Bien la misión es eliminar a unos ladrones de banco que han tomado rehenes, la policía no ha podido ingresar, pues estos llevan consigo armas de última tecnología exclusiva del ejercito.- Mencionaba el joven peli blanco.

-¿Y cuál es el plan Toushirou?- Preguntaba Ichigo sin alterar su expresión.

-Recuerda que soy el capitán de este grupo, así que llámame Capitán Hitsugaya.- Con molestia en sus palabras.

-¿Y bien capitán, el plan cuál es?- Entrando a la conversación el pelirrojo.

-Coméntales Chad.-

-Aparcaremos una cuadra antes, nos dividiremos y cada quien entrara por lugar diferentes, Ichigo entrara por la parte de atrás, Renji por el techo, el Capitán Hitusgaya entrara por los conductos de calefacción y yo ingresaré por la parte de enfrente para distraerlos.-

-Recuerden sus nombres Claves.- Indicó el capitán.

-Gigante (Chad).-

-Rey Babuino (Renji).-

-Shinigami (Ichigo).-

-Soy Ice Dragon y nos estamos reportando, el escuadrón de la muerte esta listo.- Hablando por un comunicador.

-Captado señor, pueden proceder.- Le respondió una voz femenina. –Por cierto Toushirou recuerda que hoy me debes la cena.-

-¡No digas eso en este momento Momo!-

-Solo quería recordártelo. Cambio y fuera.-

-Esa Momo algún día me las pagará.- Con una vena muy marcada en su frente.

-Tranquilo capitán no es para tanto, además es imposible que le haga algo ya que le gusta.- Con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Di otra palabra Abarai y te aviento de la camioneta en movimiento.- Con un rostro atemorizante.

-Lo siento.- Se arrinconó en su asiento el pelirrojo.

-Ya estamos llegando, pónganse sus mascaras.-

-De acuerdo.- Respondiendo al unisonó.

Cada uno extendió su mano frente a su rostro y con un movimiento rápido hacia abajo, unas extrañas sombras los cubrieron y tomaron la forma de diferentes mascaras. Renji usaba la de un Babuino, Chad la de un antiguo guerrero Jaguar de la cultura Maya (Bien mexicano salí con esto), Toushirou poseía un dragón e Ichigo la de una clavera pero con líneas de color rojo sangre en su lado izquierdo. Además sus ojos se tornaron color negro con el iris amarilla.

-¿Listos?- La voz se había malformado, parecían dos voces en una y además con un tono agudo.

-Siempre.-

La camioneta aparcó a una acera del lugar de los hechos. Las puertas se abrieron.

A una velocidad sobrehumana cada uno tomo su puesto. La situación era crítica. Los ladrones estaban alterados y bien armados, además se encontraban colocados estratégicamente: Cuatro en la entrada, dos en el techo, cuatro en diferentes ventanas y cinco más dentro del edificio. Ichigo utilizó sus ojos para localizarlos a cada uno.

- Son quince en total.- Reportó Ichigo a los demás.

-Bien, recuerden nuestras ordenes, aunque se rindan…- Sentenció el Capitán.

-…Mátenlos.- Respondieron los demás.

Rápidamente cada uno comenzó con el plan. Renji utilizó dagas para matar a distancia a los hombres del techo y entró por las escaleras. Chad avanzó por el frente ante la mirada atónita de los policías que se encontraban ahí, rápidamente fue recibido por una lluvia de balas, pero golpeó el suelo y una pared de asfalto se interpuso a ellas, llamando la atención del resto de los delincuentes.

-¿Señor qué demonios esta pasando?- Preguntaba espantado uno de los ladrones.

-¡Cállate y comienza a disparar! Si ellos intentan algo mataremos a todos aquí.-

-Entendido.- Cada asaltante apuntó a uno de los rehenes.

-Maldita sea, ¿cómo van las cosas arriba?- Preguntaba el cabecilla. Nadie le respondía y solo escuchaba interferencia. -¿Pero qué demonios?-

-¡¡¡Ah!!!- El grito de dolor de una de los secuaces obligó al jefe a voltear.

Vio a todos sus subordinados muertos en el suelo y a dos personas con extrañas mascaras en sus rostros.

-¡Hijo de…!- Levantó su arma para disparar cuando sintió que algo traspasaba su estomago, bajó la vista y notó una espada, tipo catana, de color negra que lo atravesaba. Volteó hacia a tras y vio a un hombre con otra de las extrañas mascaras en su cara y la mirada más terrorífica que había visto.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Fueron sus últimas palabras.

-Los demonios que te quitarán la vida.- Dicho eso movió su espada hacia la derecha partiendo la mitad del estomago del hombre. Segundos después entró la policía.

-¡Nadie se mueva!- Pero no encontró a nadie, excepto a los rehenes aterrados, algunos de los cuales estaban llorando, otros desmayados; y a los ladrones sin vida tirados en el suelo.

-Eso fue fácil.- Decía con cierta arrogancia Renji.

-Así parece, pero eso fue ahorita, recuerden que en el futuro no lo será.- Diciéndolo con mucha seriedad el capitán.

-¿Eso sería todo?- Pregunto Ichigo con desgano.

-Si, es todo, yo prepararé el informe a los superiores.-

-Gracias Capitán, pues hoy tenia una cita.-

-¿Tú una cita Renji?- Con ligeras carcajadas entre sus palabras.

-¿Algún problema fresita?- Con algo de molestia.

-No, solo preguntaba.- Volviendo a la seriedad.

-Tú eres quien debería conocer a alguien, te sería de ayuda.- Con arrogancia en sus palabras el pelirrojo intentaba hacerlo enfadar.

-Pero si ya tiene a alguien.- Contesto con su acostumbrada voz gruesa el moreno.

-¿Enserio Shado, cómo lo sabes?-

-Pues mi trabajo es vigilarlos Renji, solo eso.-

-Cierto se me había olvidado. Entonces fresita, ¿tienes a alguien especial en tu corazoncito?- En forma de burla.

-…-

-Vamos no te enojes, responde.-

-Déjalo Renji eso no debe de incumbirte.- Ya algo molesto Toushirou.

-Esta bien, pero será mejor que después la presentes cabeza de zanahoria.-

Ichigo se bajó en la esquina donde lo habían recogido, caminó durante un par de horas, ya que tomó una ruta larga. Al llegar a su casa, entró y prendió las luces, se acercó a la sala y justo al rodear el sofá se da cuenta de cierta chica que se encuentra profundamente dormida. La miró por unos momentos y por extraño que parezca una ligera sonrisa se asentó en sus labios, verla descansar tan apaciblemente le parecía tierno, se acercó sigilosamente a sus labios, estaba a punto de volverlos a probar cuando ella comenzó a despertar.

Al mismo tiempo pero en un lugar conocido por pocos, cierto joven peli blanco terminaba de entregar el informe de la misión llevada poco tiempo antes. Saliendo de la oficina se dirigía por el pasillo principal cuando sus ojos fueron tapados por dos pequeñas manos blancas.

-Adivina quién soy.-

-Déjate de tonterías Momo.-

-No seas un amargado Toushiro, además ya te libraste de tus deberes por hoy.- Con una sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar.

-Como si importara.- Mientras veía a otro lado para disimular su color de mejillas.

-Y bien a dónde iremos a cenar.- Sujetándolo del brazo.

-Que te parece si vamos a un restaurante cerca de la playa.- Con una voz placida y serena.

-¿No sería muy lejos para una cena?- Extrañada por su propuesta y su cambio de actitud.

-Pues resulta que me dieron vacaciones y logré convencerlos de que te permitan acompañarme.- Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron con estas palabras, se aventó a sus brazos y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Eres un amor Toushiro, muchas gracias, ya me hacían falta unas vacaciones.- Mientras pataleaba en el suelo.

-Lo sé, ahora quítate de encima.-

-Lo siento, me olvido de que eres algo pequeño y no me puedes sostener.- En tono de burla y haciendo una señal por su estatura.

-¿Quién no puede a quién?- Levantándola entre sus brazos.

-Que emoción, si me mi querido sabe actuar tierno cuando quiere.- Dándole un ligero beso en los labios como agradecimiento.

-Esto será bueno para ambos, pero que te quede claro que si le dices a alguien, incluyendo a alguna de tus amigas; sobre esto te vas a arrepentir.- Con una mirada de amenaza.

-Como digas, pero ya vámonos que no puedo esperar.- Los dos jóvenes salieron de las instalaciones, pasaron cada uno a sus hogares para recoger lo necesario para su viaje y partieron rumbo a una merecidas vacaciones.

De regreso con Ichigo e Inoue, ésta última trataba de despabilarse.

-¿Ichigo eres tú?- Tallándose sus ojos para despertar mejor.

-¿Desde cuándo cambiaste el Kurosaki-kun por Ichigo?- Algo confundido.

-A pues desde que me robaste mi primer beso.- Con una sonrisa en sus labios y un tono de alegría en sus palabras.

-Eso fue un error.- De forma cortante y con su típica expresión seria.

-Ya veo.- Su rostro reflejaba el animó decaído después de escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Qué quieres de cenar?- Sorprendiendo a la joven con esta pregunta.

-Creo que ya estuve mucho tiempo aquí.- Con cierto desánimo se levantó del sofá, tomó su sartén, que había quedado en la mesa, y se disponía a salir.

-Gracias por hacer el aseo.-

-No hay de que, nos vemos después.-

-Inoue…-

-Dime.-

-Mañana es domingo y no tengo nada que hacer, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo al centro comercial?-

-Si me gustaría, que tengas buenas noches.- Cerrando la puerta al salir.

Inoue entró a su cuarto corriendo, colocó su cabeza sobre la almohada y grito muy emocionada.

-Mañana tengo una cita con Ichigo, soy tan feliz.- Agarrando un pequeño león de peluche que tenía. –Kon ayúdame a decidir qué usar mañana.-

Mientras la joven sacaba ropa de su armario no se daba cuenta de una pequeña cámara en el ojo de su muñeco. Al otro lado de su alcoba, Ichigo la observaba detenidamente mientras comía su cena.

-(Si que es escandalosa, pero era de esperarse de una chica como ella.)- Riendo un poco cuando ella le preguntaba mortificada a su peluche qué debería usar. Justo comenzó a desvestirse cuándo Ichigo escupió lo que traía en la boca y nervioso intento apagar el monitor.

-Uf, casi no lo logro.- Recogió su plato y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Esto esta mal, creo que empiezo a sentir algo por ella. Pero eso es imposible, no debo desaviarme de mi misión.- Diciendo esto último con determinación.

-Ahora mejor tomaré un baño y me iré a descansar.- Después del baño dejó su toalla en una silla, movió la sabana de su cama, se acostó sobre ella y cerró los ojos, esperando conciliar el sueño.

-Inoue…-Balbuceó antes de quedar noqueado.


	3. En la vida de…

_**Bien pues aqui dejando el siguiente capitulo, espero y les guste, el inicio puede ser un poco lento pero creo que es necesario para mejorara la historia. Poco a poco misterios se iran revelando y la acción aparecera, sin más, pues a leer.**_

**_Personajes=Tite Kubo._**

_**En la vida de…**_

Ya era de día, y en contra de lo que indicaban las noticias, era un día soleado. Ichigo se levantó de su cama rápidamente, fue hacia el baño, tomó su cepillo de dientes y se miró al espejo. Notó su cabello alborotado, pero después se echo a reír al recordar que siempre lo llevaba así. Checó su reloj que indicaban las 8:30 de la mañana.

-De seguro ella se desvelo viendo que ponerse y ha de estar aun dormida.-

Se acercó a su ropero y tomó lo primero que vio, sin embargo después de meditarlo, dejó eso y sacó su conjunto favorito. Rápidamente se vistió y decidió encender el monitor para ver si la joven ya se había levantado. Al prenderlo no lograba descubrir que tipo de imagen aparecía, trato de acomodarlo de diferentes ángulos y poco a poco distinguió una línea. Analizó la imagen por más tiempo hasta que la joven se movió un poco y fue entonces que se dio que la chica tenía la cabeza del muñeco entre sus pechos. La hemorragia nasal no tardó en presentarse en el muchacho quien apagó rápidamente la pantalla.

-Bien, si no voy a despertarla de seguro seguirá dormida.- Con un pedazo de papel en cada una de sus fosas nasales para detener el sangrado.

Ichigo tocó la puerta una, dos y en la tercera casi la tira. Inoue se levanto enojada e iba dispuesta a pelear con quien la había despertado de su sueño, donde Ichigo era su príncipe azul y montado en su caballo blanco, la subía y se la llevaba. Abrió la puerta y justo cuando le iba decir hasta de lo que se iba morir, logró distinguir quién era.

-Ichigo, ¿qué haces aquí?- Bastante sonrojada por su presencia.

-Olvidar un compromiso es muy malo de tu parte y puede hacer que le caigas mal a la gente.- Con una ligera sonrisa marcada en sus labios.

-¿Compro…?- Al recordar su cita se alteró, entró gritando a su recamara, cerró su puerta con seguro y dejó a un Ichigo colgado en la puerta.

-Ah, qué se le va a hacer.- Suspiró y entró cerrando la puerta tras él. Era su primera vez en la casa de la joven, esta era pues típica de una chica, casi todo de colores claros, rosa, azul, blanco, etc. Contaba con pantalla de plasma bastante grande, un gran sofá de una marca prestigiada, una mesa de vidrio con una base de piedra tallada, y muchas flores exóticas que le daban un aire de tranquilidad.

Escuchaba a la pobre chica mientras corría de un lado para otro de su habitación buscando su ropa, peinándose, y detallándose un poco. Tardó 20 minutos en salir de su alcoba y encontró a un Ichigo observando detenidamente algunas de sus fotos que se encontraban en la sala. Éste al ver a Inoue quedo boquiabierto, lucía un hermoso vestido rojo con rosas negras en todo alrededor, un collar negro y su prendedor de flor con cinco puntas.

-Te ves increíble.- Regresando a su forma habitual.

-Muchas Gracias.- Con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Si, ya vámonos.- Tomó a Ichigo del brazo y salieron del lugar como si fueran una pareja.

-¿Y a cuál centro comercial vamos?- Preguntando la chica.

-Al que se encuentra junto al rio. Ahí me gusta ir para admirar el paisaje de la ciudad.-

-Me parece bien.-

Ichigo volteo a verla, y quedó cautivado por su sonrisa, todo de ella le parecía encantador, sin embargo sus pensamientos rápidamente cambiaron de lugar y tiempo.

_Esta sería la primera misión de Ichigo después de su entrenamiento en la academia. Todo el escuadrón se encontraba nervioso a excepción del joven. Los demás creían que era raro, y quisiera o no, imponía respeto. El lugar era una mansión de un reconocido político que tenía, según los informes de la sociedad, nexos con traficantes de personas. El soldado al mando dio las instrucciones finales y todo mundo se preparó para entrar en acción._

_La casa estaba muy bien resguardada, con personas armadas vigilando cada perímetro del lugar. El escuadrón entro de sorpresa, sin embargo uno de los que vigilaba, en una de las cuartas torres colocadas a cada extremo del lugar, dio la alarma y la batalla comenzó._

_Al final la misión se llevó acabo a costa de perder a la mitad de sus compañeros y haber matado a casi todos los presentes en la casa, menos a las mujeres y niños._

_-Señor el objetivo fue eliminado.- Dirigiéndose el peli naranja a su oficial al mando._

_-Excelente, ahora mata a los testigos.- Le ordenó con mucha frialdad._

_-Señor no es necesario, no saben quienes somos, además podemos aparentar que fue un ataque de un grupo inconforme.- Tratando de persuadir a su jefe._

_-Si me vuelve a cuestionar, no me importará que sea el hijo del jefe de la organización, créame que se le castigara.- Fueron sus palabras finales, indicó a otro de los soldados que eliminara a los sobrevivientes._

_El soldado empuño una espada medieval, se dirigió a una mujer embarazada, alzó su espada y justo cuando la dejó caer, su brazo derecho con el que sostenía el arma; fue cortado._

_-¡Ah! ¡Maldito, mi brazo!- Mientras se tiraba al suelo del dolor._

_-¡¿Qué cree que esta haciendo soldado?!- Llegando al lugar de los hechos el capitán._

_-Ya se lo dije, no es necesario matar a esa gente y no lo permitiré.- Sus ojos se tornaron negros como la noche y su mirada reflejaba la de un asesino sediento de sangre._

_-¡Todos reitérense!- Con una gran molestia en sus palabras por tener que obedecer a un subordinado.-Pero esto lo pagaras caro.- Esas palabras amenazadoras no hicieron el efecto deseado en Ichigo, quien desapareció su espada enfrente de las personas, las cuales se encontraban aterradas._

_Esas miradas de miedo generaron un gran malestar en el muchacho quien fue el último en abordar el camión para regresar al cuartel._

_Ichigo fue reportado a los superiores quienes se mostraron muy molestos con él, sin embargo gracias a su padre no tomaron ninguna represalia. Isshin Kurosaki era una leyenda en la organización, una persona que cumplía con su deber al pie de la letra, pero que al tomar las riendas de la organización cambio la forma de que ésta llevaba a cabo las cosas y eso le había atraído muchos enemigos._

_-Veo que tuviste problemas en tu primera misión hijo.- Ambos se encontraba en un restaurante de prestigió en una pequeña zona a la que pocos podían ingresar, a la orilla de un lago que otorgaba una escena inmejorable a la hora que el sol se ocultaba. _

_-Esos líderes son unos idiotas, no sé por qué mantienes a gente como esa a cargo de un grupo de asesinos.- Mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida._

_-Se qué es molesto, sin embargo recuerda que mi poder no es absoluto y para despedir o eliminar a alguien debo contar con el consentimiento del consejo.- Colocando una cucharada de azúcar a su café._

_-Detesto todo esto.- Inclinando su cabeza hacia el frente y recostándose en la mesa._

_-Para mí también. Esto es algo que odio, pero no me es posible dejarlo ya que eso se consideraría traición y la sociedad no me permitiría seguir viviendo ni a mí ni a ustedes que son mi familia.- Tomando un trago de café._

_-Es cierto, por cierto me sorprende que Karin y Yuzu todavía no sepan de todo esto.-_

_-Hubiera preferido que tu tampoco lo supieras, al cabo esta organización terminara el día que yo me retire.- Con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Sabes que por eso mismo me uní, recuerda que soy la pieza clave para que eso se lleve acabo.- Con cierto orgullo en la forma en como lo decía._

_-Aún puedes retractarte, no quiero que te suceda algo.- Con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro._

_-Ya lo hablamos y no retrocederé, los protegeré a ustedes y a todos los que me importen.- Con una gran determinación._

_-Si tu mamá supiera esto me mataría.- Diciendo esto último entre risas._

_-Por eso no se lo decimos, debemos protegerlas a toda costa.-_

_-Ese es mi hijo, me alegro de haberte dado la vida.-_

_-Pues yo preferiría otro padre.- Dando un pequeño sorbo al café que le quitó a su papá._

_-¿Cómo te atreves malagradecido?- Encarándolo con una expresión de coraje._

_-Tranquilo anciano que te puedes lastimar.- Llevándole la corriente._

_-Eso lo veremos.- Con un rápido movimiento Isshin sujeto a su hijo del brazo izquierdo y lo mandó a estrellar contra un muro. -¿Qué te parece eso para un anciano Ichigo?-_

_-Nada mal anciano, pero con eso no me vencerás.- Levantándose del suelo y listo para continuar._

_Ya habían pasado 3 años desde la primera misión de Ichigo y para ese entonces ya era una leyenda. El único que había salvado la vida de todo su grupo en una emboscada, quién había asesinado solo a toda una organización de criminales altamente peligrosos, y claro: uno que otro rumor: como el hecho de ser un ser de otro planeta o un verdadero demonio._

_-¿Me llamaste, anciano?-_

_-Ten más respeto mocoso, que aquí soy tu superior, y cierra la puerta cuando pases.- _

_-Lo siento padre, pero es que estoy ocupado.-_

_-Ichigo, creo que es tiempo de que pases de nivel.-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_

_-Se que desde hace tiempo has empezado a mostrar síntomas de un poder increíble, como si tu cuerpo se transformara.- Esto lo mencionaba al tiempo que caminaba hacía su hijo para tenerlo frente a frente._

_-No quería mencionarlo, pues creí que podría controlarlo, aunque en estos últimos meses en cada misión algo dentro de mí va tomando fuerza y comienza a nublar mi juicio.- Ya con algo de angustia en sus palabras._

_-Tienes 18 años y ya has escrito tu nombre en la historia de la Sociedad de Almas. Has superado por mucho mis habilidades a tu edad, pero eso se debe a que no eres normal. Tú al igual que yo desarrollamos un gen que pocas personas en el mundo conocen. Esto nos da poder jamás imaginado, pero también nos condena a llevar una vida de tragedia. La obscuridad y maldad reside en cada uno de nosotros pero cada quien elige si seguirla o no, en nuestro caso este poder aumenta debido al desarrollo de esa obscuridad. Somos personas capaces de utilizar este poder, sin embargo debemos entrenar para controlarlo de lo contrario este nos controlara a notros.-_

_-¿Qué debo hacer?-_

_-No te preocupes te mandaré con aun grupo que te ayudara a controlar tu deseo de matar, pero mucho depende de tu determinación.-_

_-Lo haré, con tal de tener las fuerzas para proteger aquello que me es importante.-_

_-Ichigo, tienes un gran poder, fuerza de voluntad y deseos de superarte, aunque todavía careces de algo…-_

_-Y eso, ¿qué es?-_

_-Lo sabrás cuando lo encuentres.-_

_Ichigo fue transferido a una zona ultra secreta, incluso para los mismos integrantes de la Sociedad de Almas, aquí se entrenaba al grupo elite de la organización, esta sección conocida por su poder era llamada "Vizard"._

_-Bienvenido Ichigo, que bueno es poder conocerte por fin.- Decía un extraño hombre de pelo rubio, que usaba una boina y tenía un pirsin en la lengua._

_-Mi nombre es Hirako Shinji y seré tu instructor a partir de hoy…-_

-Ichigo, ¿Te sucede algo?- Preguntaba una peli naranja algo preocupada.

-No es nada, solo cosas de pasado.- Tratando de disimular su preocupación.

-Ya veo, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contarme cualquier cosa. Siempre estaré aquí para escucharte.- Sonriendo de tal forma que Ichigo quedó inmediatamente absorto en ese rostro.

-Lo sé Inoue y gracias por decirlo.- Mostrándole una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse. –Bien ya casi llegamos, ¿qué quieres hacer primero?-

-Etto, pues puede que sea algo temprano pero me gustaría ver una película que se estrenó recientemente.-

-Claro, me parece buena idea, sin embargo apenas son las 10, qué te parece si primero vamos a desayunar y después pasamos a algunas tiendas, para dejar el cine al final.-

-Hai.- Inoue presentaba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, que junto su expresión de niña atraía las miradas de todos los hombres que la llegaban a observar.

-Espero que te guste la comida extranjera, ya que vamos a un restaurante que sirve comida de todas partes del mundo.-

-Valla, ¿pero eso no será un poco caro?-

-Si se me hiciera caro no vendría cada semana.- Con una sonrisa picara. –Estoy seguro que te encantará.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a la entrada de un lujoso restaurante cinco estrellas, quien era atendido por un fornido sujeto de piel color obscura.

-¿Puedo Atenderlos?-

-Me gustaría una mesa para dos con vista panorámica.-

-Excelente elección como siempre señor y me doy cuenta que trae a una hermosa compañera, se ve que tiene buenos gustos.- A pesar de su gruesa voz, sus palabras sonaron muy tranquilas.

-G…Gracias.- Decía Inoue con sus mejillas ardiendo por el comentario.

-Adelante señor.-

-Disculpe ¿dónde esta el tocador?-

-A su izquierda pasando la recepción señorita.-

-Gracias, ahorita vuelvo Ichigo.-

-Adelante, te estaré esperando.-

-Ya veo por qué te robo el corazón, Ichigo.- Retomando la conversación el joven mexicano.

-No digas estupideces Chad, es solo por la misión.- Tratando de no verlo a los ojos.

-La misión no indicaba citas, ni paseos por centros comerciales o cenas lujosas.-

-Yo sé como realizar la operación, así que no interrumpas.- Ya molesto.

-Como lo desees, pero debes saber que la expones a un gran peligro.-

-Lo sé.- Dijo esto último un poco resignado.


	4. Un asesino

_**Pues bueno he aqui el último capitulo...**_

**_...de este año, saldre de vacaciones y no se cuando volveré, bueno si lo sé pero no quiero decircelos, jajaja._**

**_En fin espero que les guste, y sigan dejando sus comentarios. Trataré de subir el que sigue lo más pronto posible. Bye._**

**_Personajes: Tite Kubo, blabla._**

_**Un asesino.**_

Inoue se observaba en el espejo mientras se lavaba las manos, vio su vestido, observó detenidamente su cabello y cuando sintió que todo era perfecto se sonrojo al recordar con quien tenía una cita.

-Este día será perfecto.- Dándose a si misma una sonrisa de satisfacción y lista a salir del baño. En ese instante un par de muchachas iban entrado distraídas y una de ellas chocó con Inoue.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas pechos de vaca!- Reclamaba la chica con la que se estrelló.

-Lo siento, pero no deberían hablar mientras caminan.- Con una gotita en su sien.

-Ahora te crees una sabionda.- Ambas caminaron a su alrededor como un par de hienas listas para atacar.

-¿Qué te parece Rubí si le enseñamos modales a la princesita?- Con una mirada retadora.

-Me parece bien Sandra, así sabrá cuál es su lugar.- Rubí reía burlonamente mientras lo decía.

-No quiero problemas, solo deseo salir de aquí.- Caminando hacia una de las paredes de forma nerviosa.

-Eso debiste pensar antes de molestarnos y peor aún, no ofrecer disculpas después de chocar con alguien.- Ambas la habían arrinconado y una dirigía su mano hacia ella, cuando alguien abrió la puerta del baño y le sujetó la muñeca.

-Más les vale no ponerle un dedo encima, o las mataré.- Ichigo sujetaba fuertemente a Rubí y con una expresión en su rostro, que denotaba verdad en cada una de sus palabras, atemorizó a las chicas.

-S…sí lo sentimos.- Ichigo soltó a Rubí y ella inmediatamente se acercó a Sandra.

-Vamos Inoue.- Cambiando completamente la forma en como veía a las chicas y sustituyéndola por una sonrisa.

-Hai.- Ambos chicos salieron del baño, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, Ichigo les lanzó a Rubí y Sandra una mirada únicamente presente en un asesino.

-Sandra creó que nos metimos con la chica equivocada.- Hablando nerviosamente.

-Cállate.- Ella trataba de disimular su miedo.

-Inoue deberías tener cuidado con quien te topas, hay veces que lo mejor es pedir disculpas y alejarse.-

-Lo siento Ichigo, no quería causarte problemas, solo intentaba defenderme, como Tatsuki me enseñó.- Agachando un poco su cabeza.

-¿Tatsuki?-

-Si, ella es mi mejor amiga, aunque ahorita que lo pienso no los he presentado, ¿qué te parece si hago planes y así pueden conocerse?- Retomando su típica alegría.

-Lo mejor es que no lo hagas, mientras menos gente conozca es mejor.- Fueron palabras concretas y directas que generaron incomodidad en la peli naranja.

-Veo que no eres muy sociable.-

-Así es, no me gusta relacionarme mucho con la gente, de hecho no me gusta la gente.- Suspirando al final del comentario.

-No es cierto, si fuera verdad no me hubieras hablado o invitado a salir.- Colocándose frente a él para que la viera a la cara.

-Eso fue una excepción así que no te confundas.- Con un rubor en sus mejillas que trató de disimular moviendo su cabeza a otro lado.

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por el joven moreno quien les hizo la indicación de cual era su mesa. Ichigo tomó la mano de Inoue y ambos se dirigieron al lugar indicado.

-En un momento le traigo la carta.- El muchacho peli café ayudó a Inoue a sentarse y después se retiro de forma muy formal.

-Ichigo ¿puedo saber una cosa?-

-Claro, ¿qué sucede?-

-¿Por qué después de todo lo que me dijiste la otra noche, me invitas a salir?- La chica no tenía vergüenza cuando una duda se encontraba en su cabeza.

-No son cosas que una persona preguntaría en su primera cita.- El chico rápidamente la vio a los ojos.

-Tienes razón, lamento mi atrevimiento.- Oyéndose un poco cabizbaja.

-Pero si quieres saberlo, pues tú me recuerdas mucho a la mujer que más he amado en la vida.- Esas palabras resonaron fuertemente en los oídos de Orihime quién sintió que su corazón se derrumbaba al oír "La mujer que más he amado en la vida."

-¿Y puedo saber quién es?- Agachando su mirada para ocultar su dolor. – (Supongo que era de esperarse, Ichigo ha de ser muy popular y debió tener a alguien muy especial antes, tal vez yo no…)-

Ichigo se levantó de su mesa, caminó hasta colocarse al lado de la joven se puso en cuclillas y sujetó la barbilla de Inoue para que sus ojos se encontraran. Al notar la tristeza en sus ojos no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No te pongas de esa forma, estoy hablando de mi madre.- Inmediatamente la expresión de Orihime cambió de dolor al de vergüenza por haber manifestado malestar por sus comentarios.

-Yo creí, creí que…- Mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Escúchame, debes dejar que uno termine de comentarte algo, para que después puedas reaccionar de una buena manera.- El utilizó ambas manos para secar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-Sí, lo haré.- Retomando una sonrisa.

Ichigo se acercó lentamente a su boca, Inoue se percató de ello y también se acercaba poco a poco. Faltaban milímetros para que sus labios estuvieran en contacto cuando oyeron detrás de ellos:

-Aquí les traigo la carta.- Inmediatamente Ichigo se levantó y agarró ambos menús.

-Gracias, en unos momentos le hablamos para que tome la orden.-

-Entendido.- Chad se alejó con pasos firmes del lugar dejando atrás a un sonrojado Ichigo, el cual le entregaba una carta a Inoue, igualmente sonrojada; y volvía a su asiento.

-Bien pues yo pediré el platillo Español.- Dijo Ichigo al dejar la carta en la mesa como si supiera lo que contenía.

-Ah, no sé que pedir, se ven muchos platillos interesantes.- Con cara de duda.

-Si me permites recomendarte, puedes pedir el plato francés, es una combinación de vegétales y carnes con una salsa especial de vino francés.-

-Eso escogeré.- Dijo muy confiada de la recomendación de su acompañante.

Ichigo llamó a Chad, le mencionó la que pedirían, éste lo anotó en una libreta y se dirigió a la cocina. Durante los 20 minutos que tardaron en traer los alimentos Inoue se la pasó hablando de cómo le iba en la escuela, esto a petición de Ichigo.

La comida se veía deliciosa y rápidamente ambos se colocaron sus servilletas en las rodillas y tomaron un bocado de cada platillo. Inoue se mostraba extasiada por el sabor e Ichigo solo la observaba para después volver a perderse en su mundo de recuerdos.

_En tan solo un mes Ichigo logró superar las pruebas y entrenamientos que el grupo de especialistas en la sección Vizard le habían impuesto. Shinji no podía creer la velocidad con que Ichigo aprendía y destacaba en las pruebas. El entrenamiento que la mayoría completaba en un año, él lo había completado en seis meses._

_-Ichigo, tengo que hablar contigo.- Le indicaba Shinji a Ichigo mientras éste practicaba en el gimnasio._

_-¿Qué sucede?- _

_-Pues que tu entrenamiento ha terminado.- Con orgullo y decepción en sus palabras._

_-Pero si solo llevo medio año aquí.-_

_-Lo sé pero ya no hay nada que podamos enseñarte, lo demás dependerá de ti y de tu deseo de superación.-_

_-Entonces supongo que debo ir por mis cosas.-_

_-No, todavía hay algo que debes hacer.-_

_-¿Y qué es?-_

_-Preséntate en el salón principal a las 20:00 horas y entonces lo sabrás.- Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa que rápidamente cambió para que Ichigo no sospechara._

_-Ok, por el momento me iré a bañar.-_

_-Hazlo, porque ya me cansé de soportar tu hedor.- Tapándose la nariz en señal de fetidez._

_-Como si olieras a rosas.- _

_-No huelo a rosas, huelo al nuevo perfume fragancia otoño, exclusivo para hombres que desean encontrar al amor de su vida.- Como si estuviera en un comercial._

_-Como digas, yo me largo.-_

_-No puedes dejar a tu maestro cuando esta promocionando algo, Ichigo, ¡Regresa!-_

_Mientras las gotas de aguas salían de la regadera, caían a su rostro y se deslizaban por su cuerpo perfectamente desarrollado, Ichigo solo tenía en mente lo que su padre le dijo: ("-Ichigo, tienes un gran poder, fuerza de voluntad y deseos de superarte, aunque todavía careces de algo"…-)_

_-Llevo tiempo buscando eso y todavía no lo encuentro.- Se inclinó sobre su espalda y miro hacia arriba. Recordaba cuando era pequeño, su padre casi nunca estaba en casa durante el día, llegaba tarde en la noche, pero siempre tenía el domingo para dedicarlo a la familia, nunca descansaba pues decía que Uno debe aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para pasar con la gente que amas. _

_-Esos días terminaron hace tanto tiempo.- Sonrió para sí, cerró las llaves de la regadera, tomó su toalla y salió de su baño secándose la cabeza._

_-Ichigo se te solicita en el salón principal.- La voz poco familiar se escuchó por un altavoz._

_-¿Tan rápido paso el tiempo?-Tomó lo primero que encontró en su armario y con paso tranquilo y seguro se dirigió al salón principal: Un lugar solamente utilizado en ocasiones muy especiales o en casos de extrema urgencia. – Me pregunto qué habrá planeado ahora ese idiota.- Ichigo recordaba sus primeros días en la academia, la mayoría de los alumnos lo veían con desprecio, mucho debido a la posición de su padre y el conocimiento sobre sus habilidades sobresalientes, tanto así que lo consideraban un prodigio. Shinji desde un principio se vio como alguien tranquilo pero ese concepto se fue a la basura después de iniciar con sus bromas hacia el peli naranja._

_Ichigo llegó a las puertas del gran salón, sobre ellas se erguía en letras grandes y de oro "Templo Santo". Siempre le había perecido un titulo muy errado para el tipo de personas que lo utilizaban y por el tipo de eventos que ahí se llevaban acabo. Abrió las puertas, las cuales se deslizaban sin producir ningún ruido capaz de ser percibido por el hombre común. Al entrar una luz segadora lo obligó a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos fue recibido por un pastelazo en la cara._

_-¡Bienvenido a tu fiesta de despedida Ichigo! Por ciertos debes siempre estar atento.- Le mencionaba Shinji mientras se acercaba al muchacho quien todavía no reaccionaba por lo del pastel. El instructor tomo un poco de lo que quedaba en su rostro y lo probó. –Mis felicitaciones al que hizo el pastel, esta muy bueno.- Ichigo no soportó más y con un gran grito comenzó a perseguir a su sensei._

_-Espera a que te atrape y serás hombre muerto.- Con una gran ira en sus ojos._

_-Tranquilízate, fue solo una broma, además es una fiesta, y nunca es bueno atacar al anfitrión.- Dicho esto Ichigo se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, muchas caras desconocidas estaban frente a él, y todo porque nunca dedicaba tiempo para relajarse en las fiestas y reuniones que organizaban los de la sección._

_-Así que este el gran genio que ya completo el entrenamiento.- Con una tono de voz sarcástico se mostró al frente una pequeña chica de pelo rubio, con un par de coletas que agarraban su pelo, y una actitud de soberbia._

_-No digas eso Hiyori que Ichigo ya se va, deberías por lo menos felicitarlo.- _

_-Hum, ni que fuera la gran cosa.- Viendo mal a nuestro protagonista._

_-Shinji y quién es la escuincle.- Diciendo finalmente sus primeros palabras el festejado, y tal vez las más estúpidas. Ichigo de inmediato notó la expresión de miedo que surgió de su mentor y también el como todos los presentes se alejaban poco a poco del lugar. Volteó a ver a la joven que acababa de llamar escuincle y percibió el gran coraje que comenzaba a presentarse en ella._

_-Cometiste y gran error idiota.- De inmediato Hiyori colocó su mano sobre su rostro y realizando un rápido movimiento mostró su mascara. Ichigo sintió el gran poder que ella tenía y con algo de nervios se puso a la defensiva._

_-¡Ichigo solo aguanta unos minutos y después se la pasara!- Le gritaba el rubio detrás de unas mesas que se habían colocado como barricadas._

_-¡Eso no me anima, y por qué están reguardados!-_

_-No te distraigas mocoso, que checaré por mi misma si en verdad eres tan bueno como dicen.- Hiyori sacó una espada con una hoja de sierra y atacó a gran velocidad. Ichigo apenas pudo esquivar el primer ataque recibiendo solo un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla derecha._

_-Bien si eso es lo que quieres, esto se pone interesante.- Ichigo se colocó su mascara y rápidamente utilizó su katana para contrarrestar…_

-Ichigo, ¿por qué no has tocado tu comida?- La voz de su compañera lo hizo despertar.

-Lo siento Inoue, estoy muy distraído.- Tratando de justificarse.

-Lo sé y eso me preocupa.- Con sinceridad clara en sus palabras.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero no es necesario. Esto es una cita y creo que no la he sabido llevar muy bien, pero te compensare.-

-N…no e…es necesario.- Tartamudeando por la expresión y sonrisa en el rostro del peli naranja.

-Terminemos para continuar, ¿te parece?-

-S…si.- Ambos continuaron con la comida y cuando terminaron se dirigieron a la caja, Inoue quería pagar su parte de la comida pero Ichigo no lo permitió. A continuación se despidieron de Chad quién no mostró ningún cambio en su seriedad.

Al salir del restaurante Ichigo llevó a Inoue a una gran tienda localizada en la misma plaza comercial. Inoue parecía una niña yendo de compras, emocionado viendo todo, probándose distintos tipos de ropa y cuando se dirigían a electrónica ella se quedo parada contemplando un collar con un relicario en forma de corazón.

-¿Lo quieres?- Espantando a la joven quien saltó del susto y rápidamente volteó a ver a Ichigo.

-Eh, no, solo que quede viendo lo bonito que es.- Con una sonrisa para disimular el susto.

-No eres buena mintiendo.-

-No, enserio no lo quiero, además ya has sido muy amable al comprarme la ropa.-

-Eso no es nada, además te veías hermosa sin importar lo que utilizaras.- Con alegría en sus palabras, las cuales generaban que la chica se ruborizara. Él sabía exactamente que esa reacción se la provocaba por sus comentarios y le encantaba hacerlo. Tomándola de la mano la llevó hasta el aparador donde exhibían el collar.

-Disculpe, ¿podría mostrarme ese collar?- Señalando al susodicho. De inmediato la joven que atendía el mostrador se dio la vuelta y dejó boquiabierto el peli naranja.

-Disculpe señor no lo oí, ¿puede repetirlo por favor?- La expresión de Ichigo desencajada no cambió al escuchar las palabras de la pequeña mujer.

-¿R…ru…rukia?- La pequeña mujer carraspeó un poco, sin embargo rápidamente se tranquilizó.

-Veo que posee buena vista señor, la mayoría no ven el gafete con nuestro nombre.- Indicando el suyo como empleada de la tienda. –Y bien en qué puedo servirle.- Esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

-Y…ya veo. Este puede mostrarle ese collar a mi…-No podía continuar su frase, pues realmente no sabía cuál era su relación con Inoue, volteo a verla, ella hizo lo mismo, sonrió y regresó a ver a la empleada.

-S…soy su n…no…novia.- Con gran dificultad y nerviosismo.

-Veo que tiene muy buen gusto al escoger a sus parejas señor.- Indicando a la joven. –Enseguida le muestro el collar.- Mientras Rukia sacaba el collar del estante Inoue jaló a Ichigo para decirle algo en voz baja.

-¿Quién es ella Ichigo?- Esto puso nervioso al joven quién trago saliva para responder.

-Es solo una empleada de la tienda.- Con mucho nervio en sus palabras.

-Entonces ¿por qué te pusiste nervioso al verla?- La chica mostraba un poco de enfado en su rostro.

-¿Acaso estas celosa?- Viendo su oportunidad de cambiar el tema.

-C…claro que no.- Haciendo un puchero al tiempo que volteaba a otro lado.

-Aquí esta señorita, puede probárselo.-

-Hai.- Inoue agarró el collar, lo observó detenidamente y trató de abrirlo.

-Déjeme se lo abro.- Rukia extendió su mano, la peli naranja se lo entregó y la peli negra moviendo una pequeña pieza que sobresalía lo abrió sin problema, dejando salir una linda melodía.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Ichigo al ver la reacción que ponía Inoue ante la música.

-Bien, este, pues…- No podía terminar la oración.

-Démelo por favor.-

-Claro señor.- Al instante las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y parecían tener la capacidad de comunicarse telepáticamente. –"¿Qué es eso de señor? Y ¿qué demonios haces aquí?"- "Eso no te incumbe, además deberías estar más preocupado por tu princesita, SEÑOR."- "Vuelve a decirme así y estarás muerta."- "¿En serio, tú y cuántos más?"-

-Ichigo ¿te ocurre algo?- Interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Claro que no solo espero que la chica me envuelva el collar.-

-Señorita si quiere podemos grabar algo dentro del corazón.- Diciéndolo de forma picara, Inoue se avergonzó y agachó la cabeza.

-Así esta bi…- Ichigo no pudo terminar ya que Inoue se lo impidió.

-Quiero que pongan nuestros nombres.- Aún con la cabeza gacha.

-Enseguida.- Rukia se acercó a una pequeña puerta y tocándola dijo. – Tenemos un pedido, ¿puedes grabar los nombres de la pareja aquí?- Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y de ella salió quien menos se hubiera esperado Ichigo. Con pelos rojos como el fuego y su típico tatuaje Renji salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia la pareja.

-Bien ¿qué desean que ponga aquí?- Su sonrisa, bien disimulaba sus ganas de reír.

-Q…qui…quiero que g…graben n…nuestros nom…nombres.-

-Muy bien señorita y ¿cuáles son?- Volteando a ver de reojo a Ichigo quien quedo petrificado.


	5. Sonriendo a una ilusión…

_**simplemente no podía dejar esta historia atras, tambie´n el capitulo 5, quien lo creería, pues bien que lo disfruten y nos vemos luego.**_

**_PD. Personajes de Tite Kubo, Historia de Mua. Sayonara._**

_**Sonriendo a una ilusión…**_

-Soy Inoue Orihime.-

-Y usted señor, ¿cuál es su nombre?- Ichigo recibió un ligero codazo de parte de Inoue para que despertará.

-Ah sí, soy Ichigo Kurosaki.-

-Enseguida les tengo listo el collar.- Renji se retiró e introdujo al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ichigo rápidamente tomó su celular, le pidió a Inoue un momento para hablar a solas y se retiró a la sección de deportes. El teléfono sonó dos veces y después fue contestado.

-Hola, ¿Quién habla?- La voz típica de su capitán fue reconocida de inmediato.

-Toushiro ¿puedo saber por qué Renji y Rukia me están siguiendo? Se que es el trabajo de Chad hacerlo, pero ¿por qué ellos también?-

-Ichigo estoy de vacaciones, no quiero hablar de trabajo.- Con un tono algo molesto.

-Claro, como tú no estas siendo acosado, no te preocupa.-

-Pero si tu lo estas haciendo.-

-No quieras confundir el tema, ¿por qué Rukia y Renji me siguen?- Ya casi gritando por el auricular.

-Mira Ichigo, te hemos notado algo extraño, así que el jefe quiso que te vigiláramos para que cumplas la misión.- El tono de frialdad molestaba al peli naranja.

-Pero no es necesario, cumpliré la misión.-

-Entonces no debes preocuparte por la vigilancia, nos vemos.-

-Espera Tou…- El joven peli blanco colgó del otro lado.

-¿Quién era, Toushiro?-

-Nadie Momo, relájate.- Ambos jóvenes trataban de disfrutar de un hermoso atardecer al lado de una lujosa piscina.

-Demonios, ese pequeño lo voy a…- Ichigo casi rompía su celular del coraje. Tomando unos segundos para relajarse se dirigió hacia Inoue quien lo esperaba en joyería.

-Lamento la tardanza, pero era una emergencia.-

-No te preocupes.- Ella lo sujeto del brazo, mientras Ichigo la agarraba de la mano. De repente la puerta donde había entrado Renji se abrió.

-Aquí tienen, espero que sea de su agrado.- Inoue lo tomó mu contenta, observó sus nombres plasmados en el interior del relicario y sintió que ese día no podía sentirse más feliz.

-¿Estás segura que solo quieres eso?-

-Hai- La alegría de la chica era fácilmente reconocible por cualquiera.

-Bien pues vamos a la caja para pagarla.- Ambos chicos se alejaron de Renji quien los observaba detenidamente y mostraba una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, hasta que recibió una patada que lo mandó al suelo.

-¡Maldita Rukia ¿por qué lo hiciste?!- Su enojo y dolor eran evidente.

-¡Porque no dejabas de verlos como si fueras un acosador!-

-Ahorita no tengo tiempo de jugar con niños, vigilar a Ichigo es más importante.-

-¡¿A quién estas llamando niña?!-

-Pues a cierta enana.- Mirando al suelo para referirse al tamaño de Rukia.

-Ahora si estarás muerto.- Los ojos de demonio hicieron temblar a Renji.

-Tranquilícense los dos.- El joven méxico-japones aparecía repentinamente.

-Chad no espantes.- Rukia tocaba su pecho después del susto.

-No cambien el tema, hay que mantenerlos vigilados.-

-Pero por qué tanto arguende no es la primera vez que Ichigo atrapa a una chica linda para llevar a acabo una misión.- Renji se había sentado y relajado rápidamente.

-Se ve que eres idiota Renji, es cierto que Ichigo ha hecho que chicas se enamoren de él en el pasado, pero esta es la primera vez que él también se enamora.- Señalando a la pareja que parecía muy feliz mientras caminaban hacia la caja.

-Puras mentiras Rukia, no olvides que Ichigo es el mejor asesino de la organización, nunca ha permitido que algo lo distraiga de su trabajo y te aseguro que esta tampoco será la excepción.-

-¿Cuánto quieres perder?- Rukia lo desafió bastante confiada.

-Lo que quieras.- Renji se paró para quedar frente a ella y marcando una pequeña venita en su frente.

-El que pierda hará el aseo del cuarto del otro por un mes.- Ambos estrecharon sus manos y de esa manera la apuesta se llevó en marcha.

Los dos peli naranjas caminaban de la mano hacia la caja para pagar el collar cuando Inoue se percató de que a Ichigo le había sucedido algo que lo incomodaba, sentía nervios de preguntar pero finalmente se armó de valor.

-Ichigo, ¿te sucede algo?-

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Tratando de cambiar su semblante para no preocupar a la chica.

-Porque desde que vimos a esa chica has actuado raro.- Inoue parecía entristecerse al decir eso. -¿Qué es ella de ti?-

-Ya te dije que nada, solo que me recordó a alguien que conocía.- Simuló una sonrisa.

-¿A quién?-

-(Valla si que ella no sabe ser discreta y va al punto.)- Pues a una amiga que tuve hace algún tiempo.

-¿Y qué le sucedió a tu amiga?- Inoue parecía cada vez más interesada.

-Pues nada solo que perdimos contacto cuando yo me mude a la ciudad.-

-Ya veo.-

-Pero no te preocupes, ¿qué opinas de ir conmigo a la playa cuando salgas de clases el viernes, y nos la pasamos solo tú y yo este fin de semana?- El chico no se dio cuenta de que tal proposición fue algo atrevido para la chica, hasta que se percató de lo roja que se encontraba. –Inoue, ¿estas bien? Si crees que es muy pronto lo pospondremos.- El chico se acercó para ver su reacción.

-E…esta bi…bien- La chica no lograba salir de su estado emocional.

-Bien creó que es hora de entrar al cine a ver una película.- Checando la hora en su reloj.

-Si.- Inoue se había logrado tranquilizar un poco de lo anterior. Pagaron el collar e Inoue se lo puso de inmediato, se dirigieron a la entrada y caminaron hasta el cine que se encontraba al otro lado del centro comercial.

-¿Cuál quieres ver Inoue?- La chica parecía no decidirse hasta que finalmente señaló una que se encontraba de estreno.

-¿Es esa la qué querías ver?-

-Si es esa.- Ichigo se encaminó para comprar los boletos, curiosamente faltaban 10 minutos para que empezara la película, compraron palomitas y refresco y entraron en el momento en que se apagaban las luces.

El ambiente en el lugar se sentía tranquilo, la mitad de la sala se encontraba vacía lo que permitió encontrar más fácilmente lugares para sentarse. La película no parecía típica de una chica, contenía mucha acción pero a la vez una historia que llamaba mucho la atención:

Un hombre entrenado desde niño para ser un asesino nunca fallaba en las misiones que debía cumplir, sin importar quien fuera el blanco, acataba toda orden. Un día se le encargo acabar con la hija de un empresario importante, pero primero debía vigilarla, aprender su itinerario y finalmente actuar. El problema para el hombre comenzó cuando evitó el secuestro de la muchacha, sin querer se mostró ante ella y eso complicó mucho su misión, no sabía si matarla o continuar con lo establecido. La joven le agradeció el haberla salvado y para compensarlo le ofreció que trabajara para su familia como su guardaespaldas. El padre desde un principio sospecho de él sin embargo confiaba en el juicio de su hija de tal forma que lo contrató pero condicionalmente. Su trabajo únicamente consistía en cuidarla cuando estuviera fuera de casa, pero no debía incomodar o llamar la atención. Al principió la chica trató de crear amistad con su salvador pero sin resultados, hasta que con el paso del tiempo el joven entablo simpatía por ella y poco a poco cambió no solo su forma de ser también su deseo por seguir matando. La trama dio un vuelco radical cuando se le ordenó al muchacho no solo matar a la joven sino hacerlo frente al padre y luego ejecutarlo también a él. Su cerebro libraba una lucha para imponer alguna decisión, si obedecía perdería a la única persona a la cuál había querido y si no lo hacía no solo lo matarían por desobedecer también terminarían el trabajo, las opciones eran dolorosas y ambas acabarían con la muerte de la chica, pero el sentimiento que ella le generó se impuso ante todo lo demás. En la cena de esa noche él le revelo la verdad a la familia, la chica lo abofeteó y salió llorando a su habitación por sentirse usada, el padre dio la orden de que se largará o lo mataría ahí mismo. El no obedeció y al contrarió tomó al hombre, su esposa y a toda su familia a la fuerza y los obligó a entrar al sótano, ahí adentro les indicó que deberían hacer si querían sobrevivir, aunque todos desconfiaban de él, eso cambió al oír la interrupción a la fuerza de un grupo de asesinos. El joven les pidió disculpas por todo y también agradeció los momentos que disfrutó con ellos, les dedicó una sonrisa que nunca en su vida había hecho. Antes de salir para combatir le dirigió unas últimas palabras a la mayor de la familia: -"Sé que te lastime y enserio lo lamento, pero quiero que sepas que eres la persona que más me a importado en la vida y esperó que seas feliz."- La chica no volteaba a verlo debido a su enojo sin embargo antes de que él saliera del sótano su mano fue sujetada por las manos de la joven, ella no pudo contener las lágrimas y le rogó que no fuera pues sabía que moriría. Esto conmovió al muchacho que solamente la abrazó fuertemente y le pidió que nunca dejara de sonreír. Dicho eso, él se enfrentó a los asesinos de la organización para darle tiempo de huir a la familia, a pesar de ser el mejor no podía con un grupo completó y después de derrotar a la mayoría y percatándose de que la familia se encontraba a salvo, se hizo explotar llevándose consigo al resto de los asesinos.

-(Esto es bastante realista aunque no creo que la familia salga viva por mucho tiempo.)- Ichigo parecía absorto en la pantalla, en un instante en que miró a su lado vio las lágrimas de Inoue que bajaban por sus mejillas. Tomó su mano y ella se recostó en su hombro.

-Tranquila es solo una película.- Acariciándole la cabeza.

-Lo sé, pero es triste ver como muere después de haber encontrado a la persona más importante en su vida.- Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

-Hay veces que uno es consiente de que hay un estilo de vida que le será imposible de dejar, pero míralo de esta forma se sacrificó por la mujer que amaba.- Esto lo dijo mientras la tomaba de la barbilla de Inoue e hizo que sus ojos se encontrarán. Se acercaron hasta que la distancia entre sus labios desapareció y se unieron en un profundo beso.

Saliendo de la sala Ichigo traía de la mano a Inoue que aun estaba algo solloza por la película.

-Bien si que fue una película larga, vamos a cenar y después te llevo a tu casa.- Repentinamente la chica se paró en seco.

-¿Sucede algo?- El peli naranja se encontraba extrañado.

-Ichigo, ¿qué soy para ti?- Estas palabras fueron como una bofetada para el joven quien quedó un poco en shock. -¿Y bien?- La mirada de la chica era de expectación por la respuesta del joven.

-Eres la persona más importante en mi vida.- Ambos no podían creerlo. Ni el muchacho por decirlo, ni la chica por escucharlo.

-Soy muy feliz.- Rápidamente se lanzó a sus brazos y le otorgó un rápido pero dulce beso.

-Bien, ahora si a comer.- Nuevamente la chica se detuvo causando incomodidad en Ichigo.

-Ichigo, vámonos a la playa.- Ichigo no podía creer con que firmeza y determinación había dicho eso la chica.

-Pero ¿qué no tienes clases esta semana?-

-Así es, pero quiero pasar el mayor tiempo que pueda con el hombre que amo.- La felicidad en su rostro y su afirmación causaron nerviosismo en Ichigo.

-Inoue, ya te lo dije no puedes decir que amas a alguien hasta…-

-Lo sé, por eso quiero que pasemos el mayor tiempo posible juntos, para tener y superar pruebas, conocernos mejor, generar lindos recuerdos y sobre todo para enamorarme más de ti y lograr que tú te enamores de mí.- La sonrisa en su rostro logró llegar al fondo del corazón del joven.

-Bien, ya que estas determinada, mejor regresemos para arreglar las maletas y salir de inmediato.- Esto lo decía mientras se tallaba la nuca. Estiró la mano para recibir la de Inoue. –Vámonos.- Inoue lo correspondió y ambos se dirigieron a los apartamentos, sin percatarse de la presencia de tres jóvenes que los espiaban.

-¡Qué bien iremos a la playa!- Renji casi saltaba de la alegría.

-Que infantil eres Renji.- Rukia tenía los ojos hinchados.

-Lo dice la chica que lloró durante la mitad de la película.- En forma de burla.

-¡Cierra la boca! No tengo la culpa de que la película fuera tan triste.-

-Tristes mis peces, más bien estuvo aburrida.-

-Ya guarden silenció o nos descubrirán.- Chad ya se estaba cansando de aguantarlos.

-Pues bien como sea, la cuestión es que nuestro deber es seguirlos a donde sea y eso incluye la playa.- El pelirrojo afirmaba muy seriamente pero con ganas de brincar por ir a la playa.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo compañero.- Rukia no se quedaba atrás.

-Bien nos reuniremos en 1 hora frente al departamento de Ichigo, no lleguen tarde.- Sentenció el moreno.

-Hai.- Ambos, tanto Renji como Rukia, afirmaron y salieron corriendo del lugar.

-Algún día pediré mi transferencia.- Decía para si Chad, después de suspirar, mientras tomaba camino a su hogar.


	6. Condenada a desaparecer

**Buenas a todos, aqui volviendo para actualizar uno de mis dos fics, luego agrego el capitulo del otro, pero como este ya lo tengo pues se los dejo. Agradezco el apoyo de todos y espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios. Q lo disfruten!!**

**Personajes=Tite Kubo. **

**Historia=Yo mero XD.**

_**Condenada a desaparecer…**_

El par de jóvenes tomaron el primer tren en dirección a una playa de la que Ichigo no quiso contarle a Orihime, ella se encontraba dormida colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho, él de vez en cuando la miraba y solo plasmaba una ligera sonrisa, en ocasiones retiraba algunos cabellos que caían sobre su rostro. Las horas transcurrían e Ichigo miraba por la ventana recordando la primera vez que fue con su familia a la playa, el día era hermoso, la playa bellísima y sobre todo disfrutaba con todos sus parientes.

Desde que se unió a la organización se distanció mucho de los suyos, al único que frecuentaba más de lo normal era a su padre, en especial cuando este tenía algo de lo cuál quería hablar. Solo veía a su madre y hermanas 3 veces al año, y no pasaba de una semana, siempre le reclamaban lo abandonadas que las tenía, que muchas veces ni una llamada telefónica realizaba. Rió para sí y se percató de que se encontraba cerca de su destino, lo más delicadamente posible intentó despertar a su acompañante.

-Inoue ya casi llegamos.-

-Pero mamá no quiero ir a la escuela.- Acomodándose más sobre sus hombros. A Ichigo le dio risa y decidió seguirle el juego.

-Inoue si no te levantes, no te daré tu desayuno.-

-Eso es muy injusto, tú me dijiste que debía comer bien para ser grande y guapa como tú.- Todavía entre sueños.

-Entonces ya levántate.-

-No quiero.- Realizando un puchero.

-Bien entonces le diré a tu padre que te levante.-

-¡No!- Su rostro mostraba mortificación y casi miedo.

-Tranquila, esta bien no se lo diré.-

-Mamá, ¿por qué papá no me quiere?- Estas palabras generaron malestar en el joven.

-Inoue vamos despierta.-

-Pero si estaba soñando con mi príncipe azul.- Retomando su sonrisa.

-¿Y puedo saber quién es?- Ichigo se sentía intrigado por saber de quién se trata.

-Mami, ya lo sabes, es Ulquiorra.- Aquello se transformó en un infierno dentro de Ichigo, su rostro en shock era claramente percibido, en especial para quienes lo vigilaban.

-Algo anda mal.- Mencionaba un pelirrojo a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué sucede Renji?- Rukia llevaba un vestido blanco y unos lentes negros, además de un sombrero para ocultar lo más posible su rostro.

-Míralo tu misma.- Renji se hizo hacia atrás para permitirle a Rukia observar, ella inmediatamente notó el semblante de Ichigo y se preocupó.

-¿Qué le habrá sucedido?- Rukia estaba dispuesta a pararse cuando Chad le sujetó el brazo.

-No podemos interrumpir, nuestra misión es únicamente vigilarlo.- Rukia se resignó y volvió a tomar asiento.

-Tranquila Rukia, estoy seguro que no es nada grave.- Renji intentaba tranquilizarla.

-Eso espero.-

Ichigo no podía creer esas palabras, por qué de entre todas las personas tenía que ser él. Intentando recuperase de la impresión continuó con la conversación.

-¿Y dónde lo conociste?-

-Ay mamá, no deberías inmiscuir en mi vida.- Inflando sus cachetes.

-Vamos díselo a Mamá por favor.-

-Pues que te olvidaste de la fiesta que organizó Papá, en donde llegó Ulquiorra con ese tal Aizen.- Esto se ponía cada vez peor, sin duda no podía más que terminar mal, por lo menos eso pensaba Ichigo.

-Ayuda a Mami a recordar, ¿si?-

-Esta bien. Recuerdas que yo tenía 8 años cuando mi papá organizó esa fiesta en la que vinieron muchos de sus amigos y yo lucía un vestido rojo muy bonito…-

_Inoue se encontraba en una mesa aislada mientras veía a sus padres platicar con unos señores que usaban ropa bastante cara y que se observaban algo grandes de edad. Ella estaba aburrida pues siempre en estas fiestas no había nadie con quien jugar, e incluso si lo hubiera su papá se lo prohibiría, solamente podía estar sentada y lista para cuando su padre la presentara a algún sujeto de la alta sociedad, y para colmo siempre era lo mismo: -"Valla pero que chica tan linda, se parece a sus padres."- Y todo volvía a lo de siempre._

_-Me quiero ir a mi cuarto para jugar.- Se estiraba un poco para desentumirse._

_-Si quieres te acompaño.- Ella dirigió su mirada hacia quien le hablaba, el chico era bastante extraño. Usaba un extraño casco en la cabeza su rostro estaba pálido y en la región de los ojos tenía pintura negra, además de dos líneas del mismo color que caían por sus mejillas._

_-¿Quién eres tú?- _

_-Se ve que te faltan modales.- Esto indignó a la niña y volteó su cara. Ulquiorra en vez de retirarse, tomó la silla más cercana a ella y se sentó a su lado._

_-Así que tú eres la famosa Orihime Inoue.- El chico no dejaba su expresión de seriedad._

_-Que te importa.- Para ella sus palabras eran ofensivas y burlonas._

_-Soy Ulquiorra.- _

_-¿Ulquiorra qué?-_

_-Eso es un secreto.- Inoue había comenzado a hablarle más sin darse cuenta._

_-Y dices que yo soy maleducada.-_

_-No te enfades, eso hace que pierdas cierta lindura que reflejas.- A pesar de su corta edad Inoue se sonrojaba con facilidad cuando era cortejada._

_-Eso lo dirás tú.-_

_-Todos creen eso.- Ulquiorra le ofreció su mano y ella, aunque reacia en un principió, la aceptó al final. _

_Los chicos se retiraron de la fiesta y se dirigieron al jardín para contemplar la luz de la luna. Era una gran noche como para estar encerrado en esa fiesta aburrida._

_-Ulqui ¿Cuántos años tienes?- La chica estaba a la orilla de un pequeño estanque tocando ligeramente el agua._

_-¿Ulqui?-_

_-Bueno es que tu nombre es raro y difícil de pronunciar.- La chica le mostró una linda sonrisa._

_-Tengo 11.- El joven no parecía inmutarse ante la muestra de afecto de la chica._

_-Eres 3 años mayor que yo.- Ella no dejaba de observar las ondas que se hacían en el agua cuando ella introducía su pequeño dedo índice en el estanque._

_-Bueno de hecho como 2 años y medio.-_

_-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-_

_-Porque sé qué día naciste y solo lo reste a mi fecha de nacimiento.-_

_-Órale, yo detesto las matemáticas.-_

_-No son tan malas, cuando las comprendes.-_

_-¿Enserio? Entonces señor sabelotodo ¿podría enseñarme?-_

_-Será un placer.-_

-¿Qué pasó después?- Ichigo oía atentamente cada palabra.

-Nada, después de esa noche ya no lo volví a ver.- Inoue se oía un poco triste.

-Si que te gusta mucho.- Ichigo se oía cabizbajo, no entendía porque le afectaba tanto saber que Inoue había querido o quiere a alguien más.

-Bueno en realidad eso era hace mucho, ahora hay otro chico mucho más lindo y que me gusta más.- Inoue se sonrojaba bastante al mencionar esto.

-¿Puedo saber quién es?-

-Pues es un chico también bastante extraño paro me dio mi primer beso y además tiene un cuerpazo.- Inoue parecía sonrojarse cada vez más con una expresión avergonzada de adolescente.

-Dile a mamá quién es.-

-Bien pues se llama…-

-Atención pasajeros estamos a punto de arribar a la estación Osaka.- La voz despertó a Inoue que creía todo había sido un sueño. Cuando se percató en dónde se encontraba recostada se acomoda rápidamente.

-Lo… lo siento Ichigo.- Bastante avergonzada.

-No hay problema.- Ichigo solo volteó su cara para ocultar su malestar por todo lo ocurrido. Esto no pasó desapercibido por la peli naranja quién creía que era su culpa por haberse dormido.

Al llegar a la estación Ichigo se levantó, tomó las maletas de ambos y se acercó a la puerta sin siquiera ver a Orihime, ella no pudo evitar sentirse muy triste pero sentía que si mencionaba algo solo lo empeoraría.

-Esto es cada vez más extraño.- Renji no había quitado su mirada del objetivo.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-

-Pues Ichigo se ve indiferente hacía Inoue.-

-Eso si que es… Oye un momento, ¿cómo sabes su nombre?- Rukia lo miraba inquisidora mente apuntándolo con el dedo.

-No seas escandalosa, recuerda que lo puse en el relicario.- Renji solo la miraba con una gotita en su frente.

-Más te vale.- Rukia intentaba disimular su vergüenza.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron Ichigo agarró un paso rápido que a Inoue le costaba seguir, sin embargo continuaba sin tener el valor de preguntarle qué había sucedido. Cuando llegaron a la entrada Ichigo hizo la seña a un taxi y cuando éste llegó abrió la puerta de atrás y después se dirigió a la cajuela.

-Permítame ayudarle señorita.- El chofer era muy amable, le sujeto la puerta a Inoue mientras entraba y después se la cerró despacio procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Ichigo había terminado de subir las maletas y después se dirigió al asiento del copiloto, para la decepción de Inoue que deseaba tenerlo a su lado. Ichigo le indicó a donde se dirigían y durante los 20 minutos que duró el trayecto no se pronunció una sola palabra.

Inoue se sentía muy mal, pues lo que parecía ser un momento para recordar se convirtió en un viaje bastante incomodo. Mientras ella se preguntaba que había hecho mal, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que su forma de actuar no solo era infantil si no que también le causaba mucho daño a Inoue que era la menos culpable del estado de ánimo en que se encontraba. Inoue quedo impresionada al ver el hotel al que se acercaban. Ni siquiera con su padre había ido a un lugar tan grande y lujoso. Al llegar a la entrada el chofer se apresuró para abrirle la puerta a Inoue y ayudarla a bajar aunque le fue ganado el privilegió por Ichigo que parecía retomar su alegría por estar con la chica que quería. Inoue se sintió aliviada y muy contenta por ver que Ichigo volvía a sonreírle de tal forma que la hacía enamorase más de él. Ichigo ayudó a bajar las maletas y le pagó al chofer, que agradeció para después retirarse.

-¿Qué te parece?- Ichigo sujetaba la mano de la peli naranja que retornaba a su rostro de niña emocionada.

-Es muy hermoso, me alegra estar aquí.- Apretó la mano del joven y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Bienvenidos, soy Uryu Ishida y seré su botones, es un placer recibirlos.- Ichigo simplemente no lo podía creer, de todas las personas del mundo tenía que ser precisamente él quien con el que se encontraba frente a frente.

-Ichigo, ¿qué te pasa?- Inoue sentía que a cada lugar al que iban sucedía lo mismo.

-Nada Inoue solo que también estoy algo impresionado, ya tenía tiempo que no venía aquí.- Ichigo dirigió a Uryu hacia sus maletas y cuando estaban lo bastante lejos para que Inoue los oyera comenzó a conversar.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Ichigo se mostraba molesto.

-No te enfades, estoy en una misión, no tengo la culpa que se te ocurra venir justo ahora.- Ishida se acomodaba los lentes.

-¿Qué tipo de misión?- Ichigo trataba de tranquilizarse.

-Eso no te incumbe, además veo que no vienes por trabajo.- Señalando discretamente a la bella acompañante del joven.

-Eso tampoco te incumbe a ti.-Ichigo terminaba de subir las maletas al carrito.

-No te preocupes mientras no interfieras en mis asuntos no te molestaré.- Ishida se mostraba bastante tranquilo.

-Eso mismo te digo yo a ti.- Ichigo tenía una venita en su frente. Ishida no le hizo caso y se dirigió a la entrada.

-Inoue vamos a la recepción.- Ichigo tomó su mano y comenzaron a caminar.

-Bien señor cuando sepan que cuarto les asignan me informan para llevarles sus maletas.- Uryu parecía bastante contento.

-Muy bien.- A Ichigo le incomodaba la presencia del joven peli azul.

-Y por cierto, que tengan una placentera luna de miel.- Dicho eso se encaminó lo más rápido posible para evitar los inminentes gritos de Ichigo.

-¡No es nuestra luna de miel!- Pero para cuando lo dijo, Uryu ya se había ido; volteó a ver a Inoue quien se encontraba roja como un tomate.

-Lo siento, lo haré pagar cuando lo vea de nuevo.- Haciendo el ademan de golpe con su mano.

-Olvídalo, mejor enfoquémonos en nuestras vacaciones.- Inoue retomo un poco el control e inclino la cabeza hacía el joven.

-Muy bien, pues vamos.- (Esto no me agrada nada, para que Uruy este aquí debe ser algo serio, y justo cuando Inoue está conmigo, solo espero y no tenga que intervenir.)- Para Ichigo parecía que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, pero estaba muy equivocado.

Al llegar a la recepción Ichigo le indicó a la peli naranja que tomara asiento mientras él los registraba para recibir su habitación. Al pararse frente al mostrador fue atendido por una joven rubia con un cuerpo bastante exuberante. Para Ichigo las cosas seguían empeorando.

-Rangiku, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?- El joven simplemente no podía creer su suerte.

-Hola Ichigo, pues creo que Uryu ya te dijo, ¿no es así?- La joven se mostraba bastante serena mientras señalaba al botones que se encontraba esperando la indicación de a dónde dirigirse.

-Pero, pero.-

-No te preocupes no te estamos vigilando, a diferencia de ellos.- Rangiku le señaló a los tres jóvenes que intentaban disimular su presencia al observar una pintura colgada en la recepción.

-De ellos me di cuenta desde el principió, recuerda que exceptuando a Chad el otro par son malos para espiar.- Eso generó una ligera risa a la rubia.

-Eso no lo negaré, y habitación para uno como siempre.- La joven estaba a punto de tomar las llaves cuando Ichigo la detuvo.

-De hecho Ranguiku, habitación para dos.- El peli naranja se apartó un poco para que Matsumoto viera a Inoue quien seguía admirando el lugar.

-Así que también vienes por trabajo.- La joven mostraba una risa picara.

-N…no precisamente.- Un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Ichigo alertaron a la rubia.

-Valla hasta que por fin te decidiste, y veo que sabes pescar muy bien.-

-No le digas a nadie ¿esta bien?-

-Claro señor y por cierto aquí tiene su cuarto, con cama matrimonial.- Esto último con una voz algo lujuriosa.

-¡No le hagas así!- Ichigo alzo tanto la voz que atrajo las miradas de muchos de los presentes.

-Tranquilo, pero aquí tienes.- La muchacha estiró la mano para darle las llaves.

-De preferencia, me gustaría camas individuales.- Con algo de vergüenza.

-Valla si que eres aguafiestas Ichigo, de seguro la vas a decepcionar.- Rangiku se oía desanimada.

-Eso no te incumbe.- Arrebatándole las llaves cuando ella las cambió.

-Como quieras señor amargado.- La joven se despidió con una sonrisa.

En la sala de espera Inoue se encontraba bastante molesta por ver la forma en como el peli naranja conversaba con la recepcionista, que debía admitir era bastante guapa. Lo peor para ella fue cuando la joven rubia se acercó al oído del joven para susurrarle algo que lo descontroló. Ichigo se disponía a volver con su chica cuando decidió pedir un último favor.

-Y Rangiku, ocupó otro favor.-

-Me vez cara de caridad o qué.-

-Solo esto, por favor.- Ichigo puso cara de perrito.

-Esta bien pero solo porque eres un papazote.- Mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

-Deja de hacer eso.- Se puso rojo de vergüenza y coraje.

-Bien ¿cuál es el favor?-

-Quiero a ellos lejos de mi habitación, de preferencia en otro edificio.- Apuntando discretamente a sus vigilantes.

-No quieres que interrumpan la acción, ya veo.- Lanzándole una mirada picara al joven.

-Di lo que quieras.- Ichigo sabía que le sería imposible y muy agotador tratar de cambiar el concepto que Rangiku tenía de su viaje.

-Ok, lo haré.-

-Muchas gracias.- Ichigo se sentía aliviado.

-Pero me debes una cena.- Sentenció la chica.

-No hablarás enserio, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no.- El joven parecía recuperarse.-En realidad quiero una comida.- La joven lo dijo muy seria.

-Muy bien, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo.- Ichigo se resignó a la derrota.

Desde el otro lado de la recepción una mujer bastante guapa y que aparentaba una edad menor a la que en realidad tenía, además de no mostrar las consecuencias de los embarazos que evidentemente, por la presencia de sus dos pequeñas hijas, había tenido; lo observaba detenidamente y decidió acercarse al joven que ni se dio cuenta hasta estar detrás de él y taparle los ojos con sus manos.

-Adivina quién soy.- La mujer parecía divertirse.

-Esto no puede ser.- Ichigo reconoció claramente la voz pero no quería creer que fuera realmente ella.

-Vamos, sabes perfectamente quién soy.-

-Nunca cambias, ¿verdad mama?- Ichigo finalmente se destapó los ojos, dio media vuelta y quedó frente a frente con su madre quién de inmediato lo abrazó con fuerza.

Inoue simplemente no pudo soportarlo más, no solo tenía que tolerar las claras insinuaciones de la recepcionista que para colmo no parecían molestarle a Ichigo, ahora veía frente a ella como otra chica abrazaba al joven del que se enamoro sin dudar y lo que era peor a Ichigo correspondiéndole. Se levantó enfurecida dispuesta a dar pelea. Ichigo estaba tan inmerso en la presencia de su madre que no se percató de la rabia que Inoue irradiaba hasta que estuvo a su lado y le generó escalofríos.

-Inoue, déjame te explico…- Una monumental bofetada se oyó por todo el lugar, y los que lo conocían se voltearon en señal de "Eso le debió doler".

-Oye quien te crees abofeteándolo.- Ninguna madre permitiría que abofetearan a su hijo, en especial una desconocida.

-Pues verá que soy la chica que venía con él.- Inoue se sentía indignada y con lagrimas de coraje en su rostro. Al tiempo que señalaba al joven tirado en el suelo. El escándalo fue tal que atrajo la atención de las hijas y el esposo de la mujer que se acercaron rápidamente al lugar.

-¿Cariño estas bien?- Isshin finalmente hace su aparición.

-¿Qué sucedió mamá?- Yuzu venía con un vestido blanco y un sombrero beige.

-Veo que aquí habrá pelea.- Karin se mostraba entusiasmada, además de venir vestida con un short de mezclilla y camisa holgada.

-Lo que me faltaba, ahora resulta que tiene familia y todavía tiene el descaro de abrazar a mi pareja.- Orihime no lo podía creer.

-Lamento informarte que aunque veas que vengo con mi familia, puedo abrazar a Ichigo tanto como se me de la gana.- El tono retador en que lo dijo avivo más el fuego.

-Ahora sí que estoy harta, en primer lugar ¿quién es usted?- La peli naranja sentía que le hervía la sangre.

-Soy la madre del joven tirado ahí.- Apuntando a Ichigo todavía noqueado.

-…- Inoue no podía calibrar la última oración. –U…un m…mo…mento. ¿Es su madre?- Apuntándola con el dedo y quedando en Shock.

-Sí lo soy y por cierto es de muy mala educación apuntar a las personas.-

-Mamá, ¿que acaso el del suelo no es onichan?- Yuzu estaba intrigada.

-Si que lo es y se ve que le dieron una golpiza para dejarlo ahí.- Karin picaba a su hermano con una vara.

-Karin déjalo.- Yuzu trataba de apartar a su hermana para que dejara en paz al joven.

-Esto si que se pondrá emocionante.- El pelirrojo estaba detrás de un sofá viendo toda la situación.

-Cierra el pico Renji, no vez que lio se armó aquí.- Rukia se encontraba a su lado.

-Cállense además estamos vigilando.- El joven moreno se encontraba también con ellos.

-¿Y tú por qué te escondes con nosotros Chad?- El par tenían un agotita en su frente.

-¿Qué acaso nunca han visto a la mamá de Ichigo enojada?- Ambos negaron con la cabeza.- Pues en un momento sabrán por qué lo digo.-


	7. En las profundidades de las aguas

**_Aqui de nuevo con otro capitulo, espero que les guste._**

**_Personajes= Tite Kubo_**

**_En la profundidad de las aguas_****_._**

La situación comenzaba a calmarse, Inoue no sabía donde meterse, deseaba que se la tragara la tierra y para colmo Ichigo no despertaba después de semejante KO. No conforme con su preocupación por él, tenía que soportar la mirada asesina de una madre enfurecida.

-Cariño deja de ver a la pobre chica así, ¿no te das cuenta que se encuentra muy arrepentida?- Isshin, conociendo a la joven por los informes de su hijo, trataba de ayudarla.

-No pronuncies una palabra más.- El aura maligna que la rodeaba género terror en Isshin que de inmediato se hizo pequeño, de todas las personas del mundo a la única que temía era a su esposa.

-Hi.- Isshin se retiraba lentamente.

-Papá parece que onichan esta despertando.- Yuzu le había colocado su cabeza en sus piernas.

Ichigo se veía en un sueño, un sueño bastante extraño, todo era obscuro el vacio era tan tranquilo y relajante, de repente el panorama cambió, oía a gente llorar. Se encontró frente al cementerio, observaba un pequeño grupo que se reunía alrededor de una tumba, no podía ver sus rostros pero imaginaba lo peor. Cuando estas personas pasaron enfrente de él se dio cuenta que ya no era un ser humano, por lo menos no uno vivo. Se encamino sabiendo a quien pertenecía la lapida pero al llegar su horror fue palpable, no era su tumba sino la de…

Antes de poder reaccionar despertó súbitamente.

-Onichan, ya despertaste.- La luz que daba en sus ojos le impidió reconocer el rostro de la pequeña que tenía frente a él.

-Vamos Ichi di algo.-

-Sigas tan linda como siempre Yuzu.- Poco a poco se levantaba de las piernas de su hermana menor para observar los alrededores.

-Valla hermano si que te dejaron frio.- Karin seguía bastante inexpresiva.

-Yo también te extrañe enana.- Ichigo tenía marcada una venita en la frente.

-Di lo que quieras pero soy más bonita que tú.- Karin no parecía molestarse.

-¿Mírenla, quién diría que a la señorita ruda le interesaría la belleza?-

-Solo estas celoso.-

-Pero si eres una…- Cuando callo en cuenta de lo que había sucedido anteriormente se levanto exaltado buscando a cierta persona.

-Hijo, ¿cómo te va?- Isshin estrechaba al hombro de su hijo.

-Papá que bueno es verte, pero estoy buscando a…- El joven recibió un cálido abrazo de parte de su madre.

-Mi pequeño, me alegra saber que estas bien.-

-Gracias mamá pero estoy buscando a…- Cuando por fin pudo localizar a la joven con la mirada, notó lo mal que se encontraba. Delicadamente se separó de los brazos de su madre y se acercó a la joven quien al verlo agachó su cabeza de vergüenza.

-¿Estas bien?- El joven tomó tiernamente sus manos. Pero ella las retiró rápidamente.

-…-

-Inoue vamos, se que no lo hiciste por querer lastimarme, de hecho me lo gané por todo lo que paso, pero no deseo verte así.- La joven parecía muda e Ichigo no sabía que hacer hasta que vio lagrimas caer a sus manos.

-Inoue quiero que sepas que no hay nadie que me importe como tú.- Ichigo intentó verla a los ojos, pero ella se negaba, hasta que él la abrazó fuertemente teniendo su rostro sobre su pecho. –Tranquila, todo estará bien.- Inoue lloró aferrada a su cuerpo hasta calmarse.

-Ya que estas más tranquila, vallamos a nuestra habitación.- Inoue asentía con la cabeza mientras terminaba de secarse algunas lágrimas que todavía salían.

-¿A cuál cuarto se refieren?- Ichigo presintió que una tormenta se desataría y no deseaba otro inconveniente por el día de hoy.

-Bien mamá creo que empezaron mal, pero déjame presentarte formalmente a Inoue Orihime.- Ichigo se colocó al lado de la peli naranja que se sentía nerviosa y muy apenada por lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

-Ella es mi…- La madre de Ichigo lo detuvo en seco con su mano. Se acercó a Inoue examinándola detenidamente, la susodicha se sentía como experimento de laboratorio, ósea bastante incomoda.

-Bien por el físico te doy un 10, hay que admitir que tiene buen cuerpo y nalgas y pechos firmes. Pero en actitud la repruebo, por lo que no la acepto como nuera.- Todo el mudo quedo perplejo por lo dicho, mientras que Isshin se golpeó la frente con su mano.

-Mamá, ¿cómo se te acurre decirle eso? Además nadie dice que me voy a casar.- Ichigo se encontraba alterado y muy avergonzado. Inoue claramente creía, deseaba que fuera todo un mal sueño.

-Hijo conozco como eres y estoy seguro que de ser posible y por ti, te casarías con ella de inmediato.- Misaki colocó su mano en la sien de su hijo de forma tierna.

-Cariño creo que sería mejor ir a otro lado.- Isshin interrumpía ese momento para hacerles notar el grupo que se encontraba a su alrededor observando claramente la escena.

-Bien cariño tienes razón.-

-Uf.-

-Vallamos al cuarto con nuestro hijo.- La señora tomó su bolso y sujetó al peli naranja.

-¡¿Qué?!- Tanto hijo como padre pusieron una cara de impacto.

La escena rápidamente se transporto a un cuarto bastante cómodo y lujoso, era casi un pequeño departamento. Las camas individuales tenías sabanas de seda, y colchas de algodón importado desde china. Los muebles eran de madera fina traída desde bosques canadienses, televisión pantalla de plasma y sistema de sonido, además de yacusi y una pequeña alberca fuera de la habitación que daba vista a la playa.

-Cariño creo que este es un lindo lugar, pero deberíamos pedir más camas.- Masaki volteó a ver al par de hombres que venían cargando las maletas. El botones se ofreció a hacerlo, pero Misaki creía que sería buen ejercicio para sus hombres.

-Querida, no podemos hacer eso.-

-¿Disculpa?- Sin duda el miedo que imponía era suficiente para hacer que uno se hiciera del terror.

-Cariño sería incomodo quedarnos todos en una sola habitación.- Isshin sabía que debía actuar rápido o dormiría fuera del cuarto esa noche. -Sin embargo si puedo pedir la habitación de al lado para tener solo una pared que nos separe y también puedo pedir la llave de la puerta que conecta las dos habitaciones…- El semblante de Masaki se relajo, lo cual alivió al peli negro.

-Bien, aceptaré en esta ocasión, pero vendré seguido a verlos.- Misaki era una madre muy, pero muy sobre protectora.

-Me parece bien mamá.- Ichigo tenía una gotita en su nuca.

-Pero por si las dudas colocaré una cámara en la sala y otra en el cuarto.- Masaki saco un par de pequeñas cámaras de su bolsa.

-¡Ya deja de avergonzarme, mamá!- Ichigo nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en un solo día.

-Esta bien, pero solo porque confió en ti.- Lanzando una mirada asesina a la joven peli naranja.

-Ya hable a la recepción y acaban de mandar a alguien para que nos de las llaves de la habitación continua.- Isshin intervenía en aquel embrollo para ayudar a su hijo.

-Pues ya que todo se arreglo, los esperamos en hora y media en el restaurante del hotel.-

-Mamá pero…- Un dedo selló sus labios.

-Como buen hijo le harás ese favor a tu madre.- Se impone, porque se impone.

-Hai.- Finalmente el encargado de las llaves tocó en la habitación y dirigió a la familia Kurosaki, exceptuando a Ichigo, a la habitación continua dejando solos a la pareja.

-Por fin.- Soltando el peli naranja un suspiro. –Inoue, ¿qué te parece si arreglamos las cosas y bajamos a cenar?- Ichigo no recibía respuesta. –Mira se que mi mamá puede ser intimida dora, sobre protectora y… un verdadero demonio (Sintiendo escalofríos.), pero estoy seguro que se llevaran bien.-

-Ese no es el problema.- La joven le dio la espalda.

-¿Entonces cuál es?- El joven la rodeo con sus brazos y colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de la chica.

-Desconfié de ti, sentí demasiados celos, y eso es muy malo para ambos. No creo que esto valla a…- Sin previó aviso Ichigo la hizo girar para quedar frente a frente.

-Antes de que digas algo, piensa en esto. Eres la primera chica a la que invito a venir conmigo de vacaciones, a la que invito a mi restaurante favorito y sobre todo…- Una pausa que se sintió eterna permitió al joven reflexionar sobre lo que diría. -…eres la primera de la que me enamoré.- Inoue lo abrazó fuertemente y le brindo una dulce sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo.- Los jóvenes se acercaban uno al otro hasta llegar a contactar sus labios cuando un ruido sordo los espantó.

-Ve, le dije que solo debía empujar con fuerza.- Masaki hacía alarde de haber podido abrir la puerta que el joven encargado no lograba, para terror de todos los presentes. –Ichigo puedo preguntar qué hacen.- Ichigo de inmediato se percató de su posición y se separó rápido de Inoue quién avergonzada entró velozmente al cuarto cerrándolo tras de sí.

-Cariño debemos arreglar las cosas.- Isshin le daba la propina al joven que en cuanto la tomo se encarriló al elevador sin mirar atrás.

-Ok, nos vemos al rato hijo.- Masaki cerró la puerta con bastante fuerza.

-Nunca se supo medir.- Decía en voz baja el joven.

Ichigo tocaba la puerta para poder entrar, giro la perilla y vio que el cuarto se encontraba solo, mirando más a fondo se percato de que la ventana que daba al balcón estaba abierta. Salió de la habitación y miró como Inoue contemplaba el atardecer. El la sujetó de la cintura y le planto un beso en el cachete.

-Veo que estas mejor.-

-Pues un poco.-

-Es hermoso.-

-Valla que lo es.- La joven plantó su mirada al sol que estaba apuntó de ocultarse.

-No me refería a la puesta de sol.- Inoue captó la indirecta y casi por instinto se puso colorada. Dicha reacción le gustaba mucho a Ichigo.

-Será mejor apurarnos o no bajaremos a cenar.- Inoue asintió y ambos entraron de la mano nuevamente en el cuarto, sin percatarse de que un joven con binoculares los observaba desde lo alto del edificio de enfrente.

-Veo que has cometido tu primer y más grande error, Ichigo Kurosaki.- El joven se introducía en su habitación dejando los binoculares en el balcón.

Ichigo e Inoue bajaron a cenar al restaurante del hotel, que no era menos atractivo que el resto, todo perfectamente limpio hacia reflejar la luz de las lámparas sobre el piso. Ahí se reunieron con la familia del joven que los estaban esperando. Para evitar cualquier incidente Inoue se sentó al lado de Yuzu con Ichigo a su derecha y después Masaki.

-¿Cómo te ha ido hijo?-

-Muy bien mamá, algo ocupado con el trabajo pero todo tranquilo.-

-Me alegra saberlo.- El mesero llegó con el aperitivo que era una sopa de mariscos como especial del día.

-Quiero preguntarte algo.- Interrumpía Karin. –Inoue, ¿cierto?- La joven asintió son una sonrisa. –Dime, ¿qué le viste a mi hermano?- Esta pregunta tomo desprevenida a la peli naranja.

-Pues bueno…este…- La chica se encontraba demasiado nerviosa, pues sabía que debía cuidar sus palabras, en especial porque la mamá de Ichigo oía atentamente.

-Digo, con tus atributos podrías tener a cualquiera.- La peli negra no tenía ningún inconveniente al momento de aclarar sus dudas.

-Tal vez, pero…- Inoue finalmente decidió hablar. –Creo que fue su manera de ser.- Todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados, excepto Ichigo quien tomaba agua. –Como explicarlo. Pues digamos que cuando lo conocí era muy serio, parecía estar siempre de mal humor y no me volteaba ni a saludar…- Todos fijaron su mirada acusadora en el joven quien solo carraspeo. –Pero luego me mostró una faceta diferente de él, su lado amable, tierno y valiente, alguien dispuesto a ayudar a los demás sin pensárselo, además tengo que admitir que es muy atractivo.-

-Veo que eres sincera jovencita.- La señora Kurosaki daba un ligero sorbo a su copa de mojito (bebida que nos sirvieron una vez en un hotel que tenía un poco de alcohol, pero no recuerdo sus demás ingredientes además de hierbabuena.), y después fijó su mirada en Inoue. –Eso me agrada de una mujer.- Orihime sentía que empezaba a progresar. –Pero todavía no estas aprobada.- Todo se fue al caño.

La cena se mantuvo tranquila con comentarios de Karin y Yuzu que avergonzaban a Ichigo, pues contaban acerca de su infancia y adolescencia, obviamente atenuando lo vergonzoso. Al término de la cena el par de jóvenes decidió caminar por la playa mientras miraban la luna.

-Tu familia es muy divertida.- Ambos iban sujetados de la mano.

-Si tú lo dices.-

-Me gustaría tener una familia como la tuya.- Estas palabras se percibían con tristeza.

-Pues si las cosas progresan podrías ser parte de ella.- La joven se paró en seco.

-¿Eh?- Ella comenzaba a imaginar cosas demasiado a prisa. La boda, luna de miel, el vivir juntos, los hijos, envejecer juntos, etc.

-No te alteres tan pronto, aun somos jóvenes, solo dije que había esa posibilidad.- Ichigo besaba tiernamente su frente.

-Ah bueno.- Siguieron caminado por un rato más hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa. Se recostaron sobre la arena, Inoue colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Ichigo y observaba detenidamente las estrellas, era una noche despejada y permitía un paisaje de en sueños.

Los jóvenes no pronunciaron palabra por media hora. Ichigo comenzaba a percibir que algo estaba muy mal al sentir una presencia muy parecida a la de él cuando se colocaba la mascara. Al tratar de levantarse se dio cuenta que Orihime se había dormido. Decidió cargarla de regreso al hotel, con todos sus sentidos alertas para cualquier eventualidad. Al llegar al cuarto dejó a Inoue en su cama, la arropo y toco la puerta que comunicaba con sus padres. Yuzu fue quien le abrió.

-Yuzu, ¿está mi papá?- La pequeña le habló a su padre.

-¿Qué sucede hijo?- Isshin se comenzaba arreglar para dormir.

-¿Y mamá?-

-Bañándose y Karin viendo la televisión en el cuarto.- El peli negro se percató de que algo le molestaba. -¿Qué te parece si bajamos al bar para charlar de hombre a hombre?- Sujetando su hombro con fuerza y levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-Me gustaría.-

-Yuzu, Karin voy con Ichigo al bar, le dicen a su madre que volvemos en un rato.- Ambas chicas respondieron afirmativamente.

-Yuzu, ven por favor.- Ichigo le hablaba para pedirle un favor.

-Dime, onichan.-

-¿Me podrías hacer el gran favor de acompañar a Inoue en la habitación hasta que regrese? Se quedo dormida y no quiero dejarla sola.-

-Si que te movió el tapete Ichi-nii. Esta bien lo haré.-

-Muchas gracias, no nos tardamos.- Ambos, padre e hijo, salieron del cuarto.

-Padre ocupo un lugar privado.-

-Pues ve con tu novia.- Isshin sonreía burlonamente.

-Padre en serio ocupo hablar en un lugar privado.- La seriedad de su hijo generó inquietud en Isshin que comprendía que el asunto era serio.

-Bien pues hablemos.- Llegaron hasta el elevador, entraron y justo cuando Ichigo apretaría el botón de planta baja, Isshin lo detuvo. –Déjamelo a mí.- Isshin tecleo varios botones rápidamente y casi al instante salió de la derecha del elevador un lector de tarjetas. El peli negro saco lo que se podía considerar una tarjeta de crédito, la pasó por la cerradura tecleó varios números y un escáner analizó su retina. Después el elevador comenzó a bajar rápidamente, pasando por todos los pisos, la planta baja, el sótano y seguía descendiendo.

Pasaron casi dos minutos cuando el elevador por fin se detuvo y abriendo las puertas entraron a un pasillo bastante largo. Isshin comenzó a caminar e Ichigo lo siguió, solo caminaron algunos metros cuando su padre se detuvo y, sacando una llave de su bolsillo, abrió una puerta de acero reforzado. Encendió las luces y se encontraron en una pequeña sala de reuniones.

-Toma asiento.- Ichigo se sentó en el primer lugar que encontró. –Bien de qué se trata.-

-Ellos están aquí.- Ichigo hablo sin rodeos. Isshin se mostro algo sorprendido. –Cuando supe que ustedes se hallaban aquí me di cuenta del porque Uryu, Rangiku, y otros agentes se encontraban de encubierto en el hotel, sin embargo supongo que no se tomó en cuenta que ellos pudieron infiltrarse en este lugar.-

-Sabes que el resguardo de tu madre y hermanas son mi mayor prioridad, por eso la seguridad, pero el hecho de que ellos estén en el mismo lugar solo puede significar que...-

-Planean asesinarlas.-

-Y ahora no solo tu madre y hermanas están en peligro, también los demás huéspedes y…-

Mientras tanto en el cuarto, Orihime se despertaba en la cama, bostezó fuertemente y se talló los ojos. Lo último que recordaba era a ella e Ichigo recostados en la playa.

-Ichigo, ¿Dónde estas?- Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la sala, cuando vio a una pequeña chica sentada en el sofá.

-Veo que despertaste, Ichigo salió con mi papá, pero dijo que no tardaba, además me pidió que te acompañara.- Yuzu siempre fue una niña muy dulce y tranquila.

-Ya veo, tu eres Yuzu, ¿verdad?-

-Si, soy Yuzu Kurosaki, mucho gusto.-

-Inoue Orihime, igualmente encantada de conocerte.-

-Mi hermano si que tiene suerte.- Yuzu observaba fijamente a la peli naranja.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Sintiéndose un poco incomoda.

-Nos tiene como familia, siempre fue de los más listos y fuertes de su grupo, atraía a muchas chicas, tiene un gran cuerpo, se mantiene solo, y para colmo tiene una hermosa y simpática novia.- Esto último generó rubor en las mejillas de la joven. – ¡No es justo yo también quiero un novio!-

-No deberías desear un novio solo porque tu hermano tiene novia.- Inoue se sentaba al lado de la castaña. –Estoy segura de que a su debido tiempo tendrás a un buen chico a tu lado.-

-Onichan siempre espantaba a todos mis amigos y pretendientes y cuando por fin pensé que podría irme mejor con su partida a la universidad, mi padre tomo su lugar, a veces siento que se pusieron de acuerdo.- Inflando sus cachetes.

-Ya me imagino, pero estoy segura que cuando encuentres a alguien especial tu hermano lo aceptará.-

-Eso si no lo mata primero.- Esa respuesta hizo que una gotita saliera de la frente de Inoue, pues creía que la pequeña tenía razón. Ichigo podía ser muy agresivo cuando perdía el control.

-Pues bien, creo que él solo lo hace porque quiere protegerte.- Con su mano pasaba sus dedos por el pelo de la muchacha.

-Inoue quiero darte las gracias.- La pequeña le sonrió genuinamente.

-¿Por qué?- Orihime se mostró extrañada.

-Se que tu también sabes que Ichigo lleva consigo muchas cargas y sufrimiento, algo que se puede percibir, y que a pesar de ello el se niega a aceptar. No habla con nadie respecto a lo que le molesta, lo entristece, enfada, desagrada, y demás. Incluso mi madre no ha logrado sacarle aquello que lo carcome por dentro…- Inoue comprendía el sentir de Yuzu, su hermano siempre atareado, con muchas cosas en la cabeza y sobre todo secretos, secretos que nadie debería guardarse.

-…pero contigo es diferente, lo he visto sonreír como no la hacía en años, feliz a pesar de todo aquello que lo estresa y preocupa, además de haberse vuelto un mandilón.- Este último comentario le hizo soltar una risita a la peli naranja.

-Puede que sea verdad, sin embargo todavía no logro su total confianza como para que se abra.-

-Si, aunque estoy segura que tú podrás lograrlo.- Ambas se tomaron de las manos y se dieron ánimos.

En la pequeña sala de reuniones las cosas se tensaron, Isshin se había mantenido callado por 10 minutos meditando la situación. Cuando finalmente tomó su decisión Ichigo sabía que entraría en acción.

-Hijo, sé que es un viaje importante para ti y no deseo estropearlo pero…-

-Lo sé, soy tu mejor carta y protegerá a mamá, Karin, Yuzu, Inoue y a todos los demás. Esa fue mi decisión desde el principio.- Ichigo no vacilaba en sus palabras.

-Te lo agradezco, pero siento que estas llevando una carga demasiado pesada, y también creo que te arrepentirás.- Esto último fue tomado como ofensa por el joven.

-¿No confías en lo que decido?- El joven se notó frustrado.

-Es completamente lo contrario, sin embargo has comenzado a ver lo hermoso de la vida y lo importante de tener a alguien a quien amar.- Isshin suspiró y se hizo de fuerzas para continuar. –Recuerdo muy bien esta frase: "Un hombre no puede cambiar todo el mundo él solo, y tampoco puede encontrar la felicidad estando solo."-

-Siempre fue de tus favoritas.- Ichigo sonrió al recordar la primera vez que le oyó decir eso a su padre mientras miraba a su madre.

-Yo me he condenado, tu por el contrario…- El peli naranja le dio la espalda a su padre.

-Tú tienes una familia y un ideal que proteger, tú eres quien se responsabiliza de los movimientos de esta organización. Y un hombre en tu posición no debe mancharse de sangre.- Isshin sentía tristeza por saber lo que vendría a continuación. –Ese es mi camino, no creo en el destino como algo marcado, yo mismo decidí esto y no hay momento en que me arrepienta de lo que he hecho.-

-No sabes lo que dices, tal vez antes sentías que no tenías nada que perder, pero ahora tienes…-

-Sigo sin tener nada que me hatee al mundo, nada por lo cual dese retractarme por mis actos. Recuérdalo y no te hagas ideas equivocadas, esta es una misión y debo cumplirla a cualquier costo, incluyendo si tengo que matarla.-

-No lo harías.- Por un tiempo el peli negro sentía que el hijo que crió y vio crecer estaba desapareciendo y estas palabras, llenas de convicción, lo estaban reafirmando.

-Ja, ja, ja. Nunca falló a mi palabra y deber.- Para Isshin la imagen siguiente quedaría grabada dolorosamente en su mente, su hijo volteando a verlo con la mirada de una asesino, ojos con el deseó de matar, ojos llenos de odio, los ojos de un demonio. Negros como la noche y con pupilas color rojo sangre.

-Padre será mejor volver o mi madre se pondrá histérica.-

-Tienes razón. Volvamos.- No hay nada peor para un padre que perder a un hijo en la muerte, pero yo siento como si lo perdiera en vida sin poder recatarlo de lo malo que cada uno llevamos dentro. Se ha convertido en lo que más odio de este mundo, en alguien como yo…


	8. Añorando lo imposible

_**Lamento la tardanza pero aqui el nuevo capitulo.**_

**_Personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo._**

_**Añorando lo imposible.**_

Ichigo regresó algo extraño después de acompañar y platicar con su padre, parecía que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Inoue se percato de ello y trato de no molestarlo, aunque para ella él siempre tuviera una sonrisa. La noche paso rápidamente y los rayos del sol indicaban el amanecer de un nuevo día. Ichigo despertó temprano para llevar a cabo sus ejercicios matutinos. Calentaba sus músculos, corría varios kilómetros y realizaba flexiones de alto grado de dificultad, todo esto en minutos pues se realizaba con la mayor discreción posible, cabe recordar que sus capacidades son sobrehumanas.

Para cuando terminó Inoue todavía se encontraba plácidamente dormida, el peli naranja decidió tomar un baño y cuando salió de la recadera para cambiarse solo llevaba encima una toalla amarrada en su cintura. Un pequeño rayo de sol dio justo en el rostro de Orihime, quien como una niña despertándose se tallaba los ojos y toda modorra se levantaba de la cama con el pelo enmarañado. Al despabilarse un poco vio frente a sí a un joven apuesto y con un cuerpo envidiable, de inmediato volteo para otro lado toda sonrojada.

-Veo que por fin vas despertando.- Ichigo se acercó a ella, quien al percatarse de ello cerró los ojos para solo sentir el beso que Ichigo daba en su frente. –Bien si puedes arréglate para ir a la alberca o la playa y en la tarde pasearemos por el pueblo, no es muy grande pero es bonito y tiene incluso cine.- Inoue solo afirmo con la cabeza para después entrar al baño, Ichigo salió de la habitación para darle privacidad y de paso saludar a sus padres, que para su sorpresa seguían bien dormidos.

La presencia que tanto lo atormentaba se hacia presente, como un rayo que golpea tu cabeza y te obliga a caer al suelo. Ichigo sabía que una tormenta se aproximaba y le quedaba poco tiempo para realizar su plan, de lo contrario tendría que tomar medidas drásticas para evitar que sus enemigos se adelantaran.

-Veo que sigues con la rutina.-

-Desde que me la enseñaste padre, nunca la he dejado.- Ichigo miró entre las sombras a su padre quien tenía un cigarro en la boca.

-Eso es bueno.- Isshin colocó el cigarro entre sus labios y continuó con la conversación. –Ya tengo al tanto a todos los espías y guardaespaldas, sin embargo les indiqué que siguieran con el plan.-

-Hacerlos pasar por turistas no servirá de nada ya que ellos saben distinguir fácilmente la verdad con tan solo ver todo a su alrededor.- Ichigo se colocaba frente a su padre le arrancaba el cigarro de la boca y lo encerraba en su puño.

-Que forma tan inusual de apagarlo.- Isshin mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si vuelves a recaer me asegurare de romperte la boca para que no vuelvas a colocar un cigarro ahí.- El peli naranja mencionaba esto último con mucha convicción.

-Entendido, además me haces un gran favor ya que tu madre me mataría.- Isshin desapareció entre la oscuridad.

Ichigo apretaba su puño en señal de coraje, pero sobre todo de preocupación, pues era consiente que reprimirlo más lo llevaría a explotar y perder el control. Un pequeño ruido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, regresó a su cuarto y vio a Orihime en el suelo con los ojos en espiral, finalmente solo suspiró.

-¿Te volviste a caer?- Lo decía mientras se inclinaba para acercarse a la chica.

-Ouch, creo que pise mi toalla.- Al darse cuenta de que se encontraba desnuda y ver que Ichigo la miraba fijamente, soltó un grito monumental y el joven salió volando por la habitación.

El escándalo había atraído a los encargados del hotel, a los cuales Orihime se encargo de explicarles que todo fue un malentendido y que no sucedía nada. Peor aun despertó a la familia de Ichigo quienes espantados corrieron para con ella.

Ichigo sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre su mejilla izquierda. Le peli naranja se encontraba a su lado cerciorándose de que la inflamación fuera bajando. La madre de Ichigo se levantó de mal humor y para empeorar, ver a su hijo nuevamente noqueado no le ayudaba a modificar su disgusto.

-Ves, te dije que te iría mal, por qué nunca escuchas a tu madre.- Sonaba decepcionada.

-Fue un simple error, ¿ok?- El joven trataba de desviar la mirada de su madre hacia Orihime.

-Si como no.- Ichigo sabía que esas palabras hacían un gran daño a Inoue.

-Bien, creo que ya terminó de bajarse la hinchazón. Inoue vallamos a desayunar y después a la playa.- Extendió su mano para agarrar a la chica y ella correspondió el gesto, aunque un poco cabizbaja por lo sucedido.

-Hijo, espero que nos apartes mesa, bajamos en 15 minutos.- Su madre parecía retomar un poco la cordura.

-Pero mamá, no estaremos listos en 15 minutos.- Las pequeñas de la familia Kurosaki respondían inconformes.

-Estoy segura que si hijitas.- La imagen de un demonio se dibujo a su espalda obligando a todos a afirmar positivamente.

-Bien en 15 minutos, no lleguen tarde.- Ichigo se retiró junto con Inoue. Mientras que Masaki mandó a sus dos hijas a cambiarse.

-Es una buena chica.-

-Creo que tienes razón, prefiero lo que hizo a una cualquiera que traté de seducirlo con ese incidente.- Masaki reflexionaba sobre la que sería, probablemente, su nuera.

-Es una buena chica y se ve que a él en verdad le gusta.-

-Creo que gustar es algo muy simple.-

-¿Crees que en verdad se enamoró?- Isshin lucia un poco escéptico.

-No lo sé, hoy en día creo que ya conozco mucho a mi hijo.- Masaki se oía decaída.

-(Lo lamento cariño, y todo es por mi culpa.)- Isshin se preguntaba cuanto más pasaría para que la verdad saliera a la luz. Sin embargo creía que este viaje cambiaría sus vidas.

Ichigo se sentía incomodo al ver como muchos de los jóvenes del hotel, desvestían literalmente a Orihime con su mirada. De ser posible les daría una paliza, pero no debía llamar la atención. Al llegar al restaurante, pidió una mesa para seis, el mesero no pregunto nada y los llevó a una mesa desocupada con vista al mar.

-(Así que papá ya tenía reservada la mesa. Siempre parece llevar un paso adelante.)-

_-Ichigo se te busca en la oficina del director.-_

_-No hables tan seria conmigo Rukia, pues yo se que nunca te tomas las cosas seriamente.- Se burlaba un joven peli naranja que se cambiaba de zapatos._

_-Cállate antes de que decida patearte el trasero y muévete.-_

_-Si mamá, ahorita voy.- Solo sintió como un zapato impactaba la parte trasera de su cabeza._

_-Veta a la…- Ichigo prefirió evitar oírla maldecir y corrió hacia la oficina del director._

_En el transcurso se topó con una chica que salía de una de las tantas puertas desconocidas en el pasillo y choco contra él. Para él eso no era más que un pellizco insignificante, sin embargo la chica calló al suelo._

_-Sigues sin tomar precauciones al caminar, Angie.- El joven la ayudaba a levantarse y recogió velozmente los documentos que tenía en sus manos antes del choque._

_-Ichigo, pues que quieres que haga siempre me traen en friega.- Aceptando los documentos de las manos del chico._

_-Pues tengo que irme.- Sin embargo la mano de la chica sostuvo la suya._

_-¿Qué te parece si te invitó a comer como agradecimiento?- Con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. _

_-Bien te veo a las 3 en la cafetería.-_

_-Es un trato.- La chica salió corriendo pues se le había hecho tarde._

_-Sigues siendo un Casanova.- Un joven pelirrojo se colgaba de su hombro._

_-Cierra el pico, además solo vamos a comer.-_

_-Vamos Ichigo, no me digas que no te atrae un poco. Hay que admitir que compite al tu por tu con cualquier chica de esta organización en belleza y para colmo es muy simpática, inteligente, hace ejercicio, en fin parece la chica perfecta y sobre todo, ella se ha fijado en ti.- Apuntando hacía la nada pues Ichigo se largo a mitad de la conversación._

_-(No existen las chicas perfectas.)- Se decía para sus haberes mientras se acercaba a su destino._

_-A sus órdenes señor.- Ichigo entraba sin avisar._

_-¡Que llames antes de entrar!- Isshin ocultaba soldaditos de plástico en uno de sus cajones._

_-Perdón pero no traía celular.-_

_-Ahora eres comediante, que jodido esta el mundo.-_

_-Bien, ¿qué deseas? Son casi las 2 y tengo una reunión para comer a las 3.-_

_-Dirás una cita.- Su padre parecía siempre enterarse de todo._

_-Como sea, si no tienes nada que decirme me voy.- Ichigo se disponía a salir de la oficina cuando su padre lo detuvo._

_-Misión clase S.-_

_-Valla pero si no había tenido una de ese tipo en años.- Ichigo regresó y cerró la puerta tras de sí para sentarse en el sofá. -¿Qué es en esta ocasión?-_

_-Debes infiltrarte en la vida de una chica cuyo padre se ha vuelto una amenaza potencial.-_

_-Entonces debo volverme su amigo.-_

_-De preferencia más que eso.-_

_-De ser por ti ya tendría hijos, solo dime que necesito hacer.-_

_-Debes matarla a ella y su familia, pero no solo eso, también debes dejar un mensaje para la organización a la que pertenece.- Isshin sonreía maliciosamente._

_-¿Quién es la chica?- Ichigo se estaba aburriendo._

_-Es ella.- Apretando un botón, que encendía una enorme pantalla tras la silla del peli negro, se mostraba la imagen del objetivo._

_-No esta mal.-_

_-Lo sé, pero debes ser cuidadoso, sacarle la mayor información necesaria, y en el menor tiempo posible.-_

_-Entendido, luego me pasas los detalles de la operación. Pues ya me voy que se me hace tarde.- Ichigo parecía algo inquieto._

_-Tranquilo hijo no dejes que ella te controle.-_

_-No quiero oír eso de alguien que obedece a Mamá en cualquier momento.- Ichigo parecía burlarse de su padre._

_-Recuerda que hablamos de tu madre.- Al terminar esas palabras ambos tuvieron escalofríos._

_-Tienes razón, de todos modos luego nos vemos.-_

_Ichigo se vía especialmente animado, en especial porque, a pesar de que no lo quería admitir, Renji tenía razón, y Angie era una de las más, si no la más, guapa de todas las chicas de la organización. Llego 10 minutos antes de las tres, sin embargo la joven ya se encontraba en la cafetería._

_-Veo que ya estabas esperando.- Ichigo tomaba asiento en la mesa donde se encontraba la joven._

_-Si y parece que tu venías muy contento.- La joven le hizo sonrojarse al mostrarle su sonrisa._

_-¿Y qué esperabas si esta es nuestra primera cita?- El peli naranja miró como todos a su alrededor lo observaban._

_-Se qué no es un lugar muy romántico para nuestra primera cita, pero en este lugar nos conocimos.- La chica miraba a su alrededor con algo de nostalgia._

_-¿Quién diría que terminaría saliendo con aquella pequeña incapaz de agarrar un postre de la mesa?- Sonriendo burlonamente._

_-No tengo la culpa de haber sido pequeña y tú una jirafa desde niño.- Retándolo._

_-Pues no vi que eso te molestara.-_

_-Claro que no, ya que se obtiene sus ventajas al tener un novio alto.-_

_-Pues tú no eres tan pequeña, bueno no tanto como cierta personita.- Ichigo y Angie volteaban a la pequeña que hacía escándalo a la derecha._

_-¡Renji no tenías que pasarme el postre!- Rukia se veía realmente molesta. _

_-¡Pero si te hice un favor, no tengo la culpa de tu estatura!- El pelirrojo se sobaba la pierna._

_-¡No te la pedí!-_

_-Esos dos terminaran casados.- Angie se reía con una gotita en su sien._

_-Tienes razón.-_

_-Ichigo hay algo que quiero preguntarte.- La joven se mostraba nerviosa._

_-Claro, soy todo oídos.-_

_-Acompáñame, aquí hay mucha gente.- La joven tomó a Ichigo de la mano y salieron juntos de la cafetería, aprovechando el espectáculo brindado por Renji y Rukia._

_Caminaron hacia un pequeño jardín arreglado al estilo oriental, con un pequeño estanque donde nadaban tranquilamente los peces. Ambos se acercaron al estanque y Angie se inclino para meter su mano en el agua._

_-Ichigo, ya hace más de un año que somos novios y esta es nuestra primera cita formal.-_

_-Lo siento Angie, pero sabes que es mejor tener nuestra relación lo más discreta posible.- Ichigo se sentaba a su lado y la atrajo hacia él. Ellos contemplaban tranquilamente a los peces saltar del agua._

_-Ichigo, ¿cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir en la organización?- El joven se mostró extrañado y triste por la pregunta._

_-La verdad no sé si algún día salga de ella.-_

_-¿Pero no te gustaría tener una vida tranquila, con una familia e hijos con los cuales convivir y sobre todo una esposa que te acompañe y ame el resto de su vida?- La joven lo miraba fijamente._

_-La verdad…- El joven reflexionaba en su respuesta._

_-…yo…- Simplemente no sabía como responder._

_-Veo que esto no tiene sentido.- La chica se levantó bruscamente dejando a Ichigo perplejo._

_-Angie se que no es lo que esperabas pero si me das tiempo yo…- Angie cerró sus labios con su dedo índice._

_-Pensé que si me declaraba lograría sembrar el deseo de salir de este lugar en tu corazón. Creí que si nos volvíamos pareja poco a poco te haría ver que este estilo de vida no era el mejor. Y sobre todo creí que…- Algunas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro. -…que si te demostraba lo mucho que te amo, acabaría con ese deseo de venganza que tienes arraigado en lo más profundo de tu ser. Sin embargo veo que sin importar que haga no seré lo suficientemente buena para cambiarte.- La voz termino por quebrarse._

_-Eso no es cierto, solo es que…-_

_-Me iré de aquí en una semana, he decidido separarme de la organización y vivir una vida tranquila, fuera de este mundo de asesinos y tragedia.- La determinación fue clara._

_-Angie…-_

_-Bien sabes que mi padre murió siendo un soldado de este lugar, segado por la venganza al no haber podido proteger a mi madre de ser asesinada.- Angie miraba al cielo. – ¿Sabes cuál es mi último recuerdo de él?-_

_-…- Ichigo simplemente la escuchaba mientras se desahogaba._

_-Vi su rostro lleno de odio, ira y deseos de sangre, ya no era ese padre amoroso que me crió y sonreía junto con mi madre y yo. Le pedí, le imploré que no me dejara sola, aunque al final me abandonó con tal de cumplir su venganza.- La joven volteó a ver al chico. –Y siento que ocurrirá lo mismo contigo.-_

_-No sé si eso suceda, pero de algo estoy seguro, que si me das una oportunidad hare…-_

_-Esta es tu oportunidad, acompáñame y salgamos de aquí juntos.- La joven le extendió la mano, Ichigo se acerco para tomarla y cuando estaba a milímetros de estrecharla se retracto._

_-Lo lamento.- Ichigo agachaba su cabeza en señal de tristeza._

_-Yo también.- Angie corrió hacia él, le planto un peso que duró segundos, de hecho minutos, para después retirarse corriendo._

_Una semana después Angélica Donnor dejó la organización, pero no sin antes tener una fiesta de despedida a la cual asistieron sus amigos y allegados. A excepción de cierto joven peli naranja que cumplía con una misión. Poco antes de que cruzara la salida principal la chica observó al chico que amaba delante de la puerta._

_-¿Te decidiste a acompañarme?- Siempre con esa sonrisa característica en su rostro._

_-No es eso, vengo a hacerte cambiar de opinión.- El peli naranja se oía decidido._

_-Que lastima pues al igual que tú soy muy terca en cuanto a mis decisiones.- La chica trataba de salir del lugar._

_-Me dijiste que nunca serías lo suficientemente buena para cambiarme, pero eso es mentira.- Él sostenía su mano fuertemente. –Desde que me dijiste tus sentimientos fui más feliz, aprendí muchas cosas por las que es bueno vivir en este mundo corrupto. Mi odio fue aminorando poco a poco, y sobre todo comenzaste a sanar las heridas en mi interior. Estuviste ahí curando mis heridas, sonriéndome cuando sentía que nada tenía importancia. Quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida.- El joven volteaba para ver la reacción de la joven._

_-Gracias Ichigo.- Estas palabras dieron esperanzas al joven. –Gracias y Bye, bye.- La joven se soltó de su mano y desapareció detrás de la puerta._

-(Gracias Ichigo. Gracias y Bye, bye.)-

-Ichigo, Ichigo, ¡Ichigo!- Orihime se preocupaba pues no reaccionaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- El joven brinco por el estruendo.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo, pues estas muy distraído.- La joven inflaba sus cachetes.

-Tranquila, discúlpame, es solo que tengo varios recuerdos de este lugar.-

-Bueno, te lo paso solo por eso.- La joven se mostraba muy risueña. –Mira ya viene tu familia.- Todos se veían muy animados, incluyendo a Masaki Kurosaki, lo cuál parecía extraño, sin embargo para Ichigo era solo un indicio de que ella comenzaba a aceptar a la joven peli naranja. El desayuno fue exquisito, y muy relajante eso sin contar el incidente de Inoue con un mesero y su envío al hospital.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a la alberca?- Mencionaba como un niño pequeño Isshin Kurosaki.

-¡¡Si!!- Las hijas Kurosaki e Inoue se veían muy emocionadas por la propuesta.

-Tonto el que llegue al final.- Isshin corría a la alberca y se lanzaba un clavado.

-Sabes que le dará un calambre en pocs minutos, ¿verdad?- Ichigo volteaba a ver a su madre.

-Creo que será en menos de eso.-

-¡Hay! ¡Me ahogo!- Isshin agitaba sus brazos fuera de la alberca.

-Ves te lo dije.- Masaki caminaba tranquilamente a donde los salvavidas buscaban sacar a su esposo.

-Tu familia si que es muy enérgica.- Orihime se agarraba del brazo de Ichigo.

-Podre quejarme de muchas cosas, pero lo que jamás refutaré es que nunca me aburro con esta familia.- El joven apretaba fuertemente la mano de la chica, como si deseara evitar dejarla.

-Vamos con ellos, Ichigo.- Inoue lo jalaba para que se apresurara.

-Si, si, ya voy.- Esta escena era digna de recordarse, aunque dentro de poco todo se convierta en un infierno.

-Todos son muy animados.- Cierto pelirrojo observaba la escena desde el otro extremo de la amplia alberca, cubriéndose con una remera blanca y un sombrero de paja.

-Renji pásame el bloqueador.- Una pequeña chica peli negra estiraba su mano frente a la cara de Renji.

-Podrías al menos fingir que estamos en una misión.- El chico sacaba el bloqueador de una bolsa.

-No me digas como hacer mi trabajo, además a diferencia de ti yo tengo la habilidad de trabajar y relajarme al mismo tiempo.- Mientras se untaba la crema bloqueadora.

-Nadie cree semejante mentira.- Renji tenia una gotita en su nuca.

-Chicos será mejor que estemos atentos, estoy seguro que Ichigo sabe de nosotros y de ellos.- Chad no parecía inmutarse jamás.

-Ya lo sé, solo que no podemos hacer nada sin saber donde se encuentran o como son.- Rukia se mostraba algo preocupada.

-Estoy seguro que nada sucederá.- Renji trataba de relajar el ambiente.

El día transcurría con normalidad, la mañana paso fugazmente, la diversión no parecía tener fin y el resto de los huéspedes no podían evitar ver a la familia Kurosaki, ya fuera por la excentricidad de Isshin, la ternura de Yuzu, la mirada despreocupada y a veces decepcionada de Karin, el cuerpo fornido y bien entrenado de Ichigo (Esto para las damas), y por último pero no menos importante la figura privilegiada con que contaban Inoue e increíblemente Masaki que no parecía ser madre de tres hijos. Todo parecía estar muy bien hasta que.

-Ulquiorra, ya es hora.- Un joven peli azul parecía emocionado.

-Tranquilo Grimmjow, recuerda que no debemos hacer mucho escándalo.- Un joven de aspecto sombrío se levantaba de su asiento.

-Solo digamos que quiero saludar a la fresita después de algún tiempo sin verlo.- Grimmjow sonreía maliciosamente.

-Solo has lo que te indique.- Ambos salieron de la habitación.

-Ichigo, ven a jugar con nosotras.- Decía la peli naranja jalando de su brazo.

-Tranquila ya voy.- En ese instante una gran presión fue percibida por todos aquellos con habilidades especiales. –(Esto es imposible, no, no aquí.)- Ichigo miró a la entrada de uno de los edificios y diviso a un par de hombres que deseaba nunca volverá ver.

De repente una alarma comenzó a sonar.

-¡Atención a todos los huéspedes se les pide que salgan de la piscina y se dirijan a donde indiquen los trabajadores, no es un simulacro, repito no es un simulacro!- Todos estaban consternados, la gente corría de una lado para otro, aterrada sin saber que sucedía. Mientras que todos aquellos agentes en cubierto se preparaban para la batalla.

-Niñas vamos apresúrense.- Isshin se mostraba asustado.

-¿Cariño qué sucede?- Masaki se veía confundida.

-Es una alerta, no sé sobre que pero será mejor irnos.- Yuzu y Karin corrieron hasta sus padres.

-Ichigo, vámonos.- Orihime trataba de hacerlo salir del estado de shock en que se encontraba.

-Vete de aquí Orihime.- Su voz para reflejar furia.

-¿Pero qué estas diciendo?, tenemos que irnos.- La chica solo trataba de llevarlo con ella.

-¡Vete con mi familia ahora!-Cuando volteo a verla su ira era fácilmente reconocida.

-Pero…-

-¡Solo hazlo!- Rápidamente la chica salió del agua y se dirigió con la familia Kurosaki.

-¿Dónde está Ichigo?- Masaki comenzaba a alterarse.

-No quiso venir y me grito que viniera con ustedes.- Inoue no sabía que más hacer.

-¿Qué esta loco?- Masaki regresaba a la alberca para traer a su hijo cuando Isshin la sujeto le dio media vuelta y golpeo su estomago para que cayera desmayada.

-¡Pero qué estas haciendo!- Yuzu se mostraba asustada por la alarma y lo que acababa de presenciar.

-¡Aran lo que diga en este momento!- Ninguna de las chicas podía creer que ese era el padre de Ichigo, jamás les había levantado la voz. -¡Vámonos todos ahora!- Comenzó a correr con su esposa en brazos y justo detrás iban sus hijas e Inoue que no del todo convencida decidió quedarse a observar lo que sucedía.

-En verdad que parecen cucarachas corriendo de un lugar para otro.- El peli azul se emocionaba al causar tal reacción n las personas.

- Grimmjow recuerda encargarte de los agentes, yo me enfrento a Ichigo.-

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Solo acepte venir aquí para enfrentar5 a fresitas!- El pile azul se veía realmente enfadado.

-Mas te vale hacer lo que te digo.- Ulquiorra simplemente emanaba un aura terrorífica que se imponía a las demás.

-Che, estoy seguro que perderás de todos modos.- Grimmjow se alejaba de Ulquiorra para enfrentarse a los agentes que tomaban sus puestos. –Esto será aburrido.-

-¡Levante las manos y no se mueva!- Indicaba un oficial al frente del escuadrón.

-Denegado.- Sin previo aviso Grimmjow apareció atrás de todo el grupo y cuando estos volteaban una lluvia de sangre broto de sus cuerpos. –Desearía que trajeran algo que valiera la pena.- En eso reacciono ante una presencia poderosa detrás de él, salto por el aire para esquivar el golpe.

-Ya que lo pides, haré el honor de complacerte.- Después de disiparse la nube de polvo un pelirrojo con tatuajes por su cuerpo se mostro ante él seguido de un hombre de tez morena muy alto y una pequeña pero enérgica chica.

-Ba, yo pedí algo que valiera la pena, no basura ya desechada.-

-Esto no será como la última vez.- Renji se colocó la mano en la parte alta del rostro y con un movimiento hacia abajo mostró su mascara. –He entrenado para este momento.- El pelirrojo se abalanzó contra Grimmjow.

-Bien Ichigo, cuanto tiempo sin verte.- Ulquiorra caminaba tranquilamente sin tomar en cuenta el combate del otro lado de la piscina.

-No tanto como desearía.- Ichigo se mostraba tenso.

-Espero que estés listo para morir.- Ulquiorra desenvainaba una espada sacada quien sabe de donde.

-Eso jamás pasara.- Ichigo hacia aparecer su katana negra.

-¿No usaras tu mascara?-

-No la necesito.- Ichigo se colocaba en posición de ataque.

-Te arrepentirás de ello.- Ambos avanzaron rápidamente hasta conectar sus espadas.


	9. Arriesgando la vida

**Después de mucho tiempo, problemas y falta de inspiración, pido humildemente disculpas y les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta serie, esperando no tardar mucho en la continuación.**

_**Arriesgando la vida...**_

Inoue no lograba ubicar a Ichigo, todo parecía salido de una película, la gente asustada, nubes de polvos por todos lados, y los gritos de varias personas. Decidió colocarse entre uno de los muros del hotel y una maseta, seguía tratando de descifrar lo sucedido cuando un cuerpo cayó a su lado. Al voltear a verlo se dio cuenta de que era el mesero que los colocó en su mesa, trató de acercarse pero cayó hacia atrás al darse cuenta que estaba muerto. Otra explosión la sacó de su espanto, vio a un joven pelirrojo levantarse después de haberse golpeado con la pared exterior del restaurante.

-Maldición.- Renji se sentía impotente ante la diferencia de poder.

-Te dije que hablabas demasiado.- Grimmjow se acercaba tranquilamente sin rasguño alguno.

-Eso esta por verse.- Renji juntó sus manos y al separarlas apareció una espada. –Pagarás por todo, ¡Bankai!- Una espiral roja como fuego envolvió a Renji.

-Parece que tomas las cosas en serio. Esto es mucho mejor.- Ante él aparecía el pelirrojo con una enorme serpiente enrollándolo. –Pero estas muy lejos todavía.- Grimmjow colocó sus manos frente a él.

Renji se abalanzó con todo su poder.

-¡Gran Rey Cero!- De inmediato una gran ráfaga de poder salió desde sus manos, impactó a Zabimaru y la destrozó para después impactar con Renji y hacerlo desaparecer.

Grimmjow volteo a su espalda solo para observar a Chad y Rukia tirados con heridas profundas. –Maldito Ulquiorra, te dije que esto sería aburrido.-

En pleno mar abierto otra pelea se llevaba acabo. Ichigo se veía agitado y bastante lastimado, ante un Ulquiorra sin síntomas de estar en una batalla.

-Déjate de estupideces Ichigo Kurosaki, y saca tu mascara.-

-No haré lo que alguien como tú me dice.- Ichigo se lanzó a Ulquiorra con su espada en todo lo alto, con un movimiento rápido la desplegó hacia abajo solo para ser detenida sin dificultad por Ulquiorra.

-Bien si esa es tu repuesta, entonces te mataré.- Con un movimiento sin precedentes pateó a Ichigo en su mejilla izquierda, lo despojó de su espada y lanzó un cero. El peli naranja apenas pudo reaccionar para esquivarlo.

-(Esto es muy malo, no puedo vencerlo en mi forma actual, pero si liberó todo mi poder podría destruir toda la playa, ¡¿Qué debería hacer?)-

-No divagues Ichigo Kurosaki.- Ante él, el peli negro sujetó su rostro con la mano derecha, lo alzo y aventó por los aires solo para colocarse encima de Ichigo y patearlo hacía el mar.

Ichigo salió del agua solo para ser recibido por un cero que impactó de lleno en él. – (No hay de otra).- Alzó su mano y colocándola por encima de su rostro la deslizó para hacer aparecer la mascara que tanto buscaba Ulquiorra.

-Por fin te decides a usarla.- Ulquiorra mantenía entre sus manos a Zanguetzu quién de inmediata fue atraída hacia Ichigo. –Esto se pondrá interesante.-

-Más de lo que crees.- Ichigo apareció rápidamente a espaldas de su enemigo le asestó un golpe muy fuerte. De inmediato Ulquiorra se alejó de allí. -¿Qué sucede, no que me darías más pelea?-

-Veo que en verdad deseas que te elimine. Pues bien será un placer.- Ulquiorra desenvaino una pequeña espada de su costado. –Atrapa, Murciélago.- Un aura negra envolvió al peli negro y cuando se disipó ante Ichigo apareció una figura tétrica. –Bien empecemos con la batalla Ichigo Kurosaki.-

-Así que Ulquiorra ha liberado su poder, joder entonces ha de estar entretenido, mientras yo ni sude para acabar con estas cucarachas.- Grimmjow caminó hacia la playa cuando se percató de otra presencia cerca de él. Volteo hacia una gran maceta cerca de una pared del hotel, para percatarse de un ligero movimiento.

Inoue esperaba no haber llamado la atención de ese monstruo, pues vio como mataba a tanta gente tan fácilmente, además de ver la destrucción que generó con el último ataque. –(Es un demonio, si me ve me matará. ¿Ichigo donde estas?)-

-Valla, pero que tenemos aquí, una hermosura espiando, ¿no sabes que es de mala educación hacerlo?- Grimmjow se encontraba en frente de Orihime, quien al ver como acercaba su mano hacia ella no se pudo contener.

-¡Sálvame Kurosaki!- Este grito de desesperación llegó a oídos de un joven peli naranja enfocado en su pelea.

-Maldita sea, se supone que estaría con mi papá.- Ese pequeño momento de distracción bastó para que Ulquiorra golpeara fuertemente a Ichigo en el rostro.

-No te distraigas o morirías.- Ante él Ichigo se veía sangrante de su sien derecha, donde el pedazo de mascara había desaparecido. –Que gran pérdida de tiempo, es muy fácil romper tu máscara.-

-¡Cállate!- (No tengo tiempo para esto, si algo le sucediera a Orihime.) -¡Getsuga Tenshou!- El poder liberado tomó desprevenido a Ulquiorra que tardó en detener el ataque, lo que le dio a Ichigo tiempo suficiente para ir por Inoue.

-Tranquila no te hare daño.- Grimmjow se seguía acercando a una aterrada Orihime que mantenía sus ojos cerrados. El peli azul alcanzó a percatarse de una fuerza que se apareció a su espalda, brincó y esquivo a Zangetzu que tenía la intensión de partirlo por la cintura.

-Quién diría que Ulquiorra fallaría.- El peli azul observaba ante sí la figura de una Ichigo cansado. –Pero si estas hecho un desastre, ¿y así te consideras guerrero?-

-Eso no te incumbe.- Al oír una voz mal formaba pero familiar Inoue comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos y cuando se percató de la espalda de Ichigo intento hablarle.

-Ichi…- El peli naranja volteo la mitad de su rostro para observar si Orihime tenía algún daño, pero para su tristeza la joven estaba impactada por el rostro del joven, lo cual la paralizó e hizo que se desmayara. Antes de golpear su cabeza en el suelo, Ichigo la sostuvo en sus brazos. Estaba en una situación crítica.

-No lo puedo creer, los rumores eran ciertos.- Decía un peli azul antes reír fuertemente. -¡¿Quién diría que la pequeña fresita habría dejado que alguien entrara en su corazón?-

-¡Eso no te incumbe!- Ichigo recostaba tras de sí a Orihime para después levantar a Zangetzu contra su enemigo.

-Vamos y ¿crees que podrás derrotarnos con una carga como ella?- Señalando a la joven a sus pies. Ichigo sabía que le sería imposible, pero estaba dispuesto a morir en el intento. –Bien, pues será interesante ver tu cara de dolor cuando la descuartice frente a ti.-

Grimmjow se disponía a atacar cuando Ulquiorra apareció y sujeto de su brazo. –No hay necesidad de esto Grimmjow, él no es rival para nosotros.- Diciendo esto ambos chicos desaparecieron no sin antes mostrarle unas caras de superioridad y decepción que frustraban a Ichigo, pero sabía que lo importante ahora era mantener a salvo a Inoue.

-Ichigo, Ichi… ¡Ichigo!- Inoue se levantaba de golpe y sudando cuando sintió una mano sobre su cabeza, volteo y vio a Ichigo junto a ella en una silla que daba con vista al mar.

-Veo que por fin despertaste, supongo que tenías una pesadilla.- Tan solo esas palabras bastaron para que Orihime recordará todo lo vivido, aunque al voltear a su alrededor no hubiera rastro de lo sucedido. -¿Qué sucede?- Ichigo la rodeo con sus brazos y la obligó recostarse sobre él.

-Solo recuerdo que…- No sabía como explicarlo, todo había sido destruido, mucha gente había muerto e Ichigo…Ichigo tenía un rostro aterrador. Volteo hacia arriba para contemplarlo nuevamente y él solo le sonrió. –Nada, supongo que era una pesadilla.-

-Descansa, yo estaré aquí hasta que despiertes.- Esta palabras tranquilizaron a Inoue quien rápidamente dejó que Morfeo se hiciera dueño de la situación.

-Haces un buen trabajo, hijo.- Isshin se mostraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-No se como puedes estar sonriendo cuando la seguridad falló, muchos agentes murieron y mi madre y hermanas tuvieron que ser sometidas a un borrado de memoria.

-¿Crees que sería mejor que recordaran todo lo sucedido?- Ichigo solo guardaba silencio. –Créeme que no soy feliz haciendo esto, pero si es la única manera de mantenerlas a salvo, estoy dispuesto a destruirme con tal de lograrlo.

-Estoy seguro que mamá te matará antes de eso.- Ichigo soltó una pequeña risa burlona.

-En eso tienes razón.- Isshin lo acompañó en el momento, pero dentro de él sudaba de terror por pensar en que ese día llegaría.

El atardecer dio paso al anochecer y todos los integrantes de la familia Kurosaki se encontraban cenando.

-Y entonces sorprendí a Ichigo con una patada voladora.- Isshin realizaba todo tipo de expresiones al contar su historia.

-Olvidaste mencionar, padre, que antes de caer sujeté tu pierna y te estrelle en la pared.- Todo mundo vio como la sonrisa del mayor de los Kurosaki desaparecía para dar lugar a una venita en su frente.

-¡¿Entonces quieres comprobarlo nuevamente?- El pelinegro se levanto de súbito de la mesa y apuntó a su hijo con el dedo.

-¡Ahorita mismo te lo demostrare!- El peli naranja hizo lo mismo dispuesto a dar pelea.

-Cálmense que estamos cenando.- Masaki solamente dio un sorbo a su café mientras ambos varones retomaban su lugar con una gotita en si sien.

-Pues bien este primer día no ha sido tan malo.-

-No lo digas como si fuera al malo Karin.-

-Pero si tampoco fue la gran cosa.-

-Que cruel eres hija.- Isshin comenzó con su drama, mientras una joven de pelo lacio y rubio, vestido blanco y zapatos de tacón arribaba al restaurante.

-¿Mesa para uno?- Preguntaba el mesero que la recibió. La joven inspeccionó a todos los que cenaban y al ubicar a la persona buscada sonrió ligeramente.

-Muchas gracias pero ya se donde me sentaré.- La joven camino lentamente hacia la mesa donde los Kurosaki habían retomado la discusión.

-Pues yo te digo papá…-

-Ni modo que me digas hermano.-

-¡Déjame terminar!-

-Veo que siguen tan enérgicos como siempre.- Aquella voz removió algo dentro del joven peli naranja, que no deseaba que se diera, en especial en ese momento.

-Valla, quién lo diría, cuanto tiempo sin verte.-

-Así es señor Kurosaki, me da gusto ver que se ha mantenido tal y como lo recuerdo.

-¿Quién es ella cariño?- Un aura asesina me mostró ante Isshin, quién de inmediato trató de dar explicaciones.

-Es una vieja compañera de trabajo, ella renunció hace 3 años y no la habíamos vuelto a ver, ¡te lo juro!- Isshin se encontraba de rodillas pidiendo clemencia.

-Valla ahora si que papá esta muerto.-

-Karin no seas tan mala, mi papá no sería capaz de engañar a mi mama.-

-Como digas Yuzu, bueno a menos que quisiera morir.-

-Disculpen, lamento haberlos incomodado. Solo quería saludar.- La joven rubia se disculpó frente a los Kurosaki por las molestias.

-Pero valla que es bonita.- Inoue se mostraba sorprendida por la belleza de esa chica.

-Veo que hay una nueva integrante en la familia.- Inoue de inmediato se paró para presentarse aunque fue detenida por cierto peli naranja que estaba callado hasta ese momento.

-Descuida Inoue, yo haré las presentaciones.- Ichigo le sonreía, sin embargo pudo notar algo extraño en esa sonrisa.

-Angie, ella es Inoue y es mi novia.- La joven rubia no pareció sorprenderse por esas palabras.

-Inoue, ella es Angie, una ex compañera de trabajo y amiga.- La joven se sintió un poco incomoda al saber que Ichigo la conocía de antemano, pero creyó que solo eran sentimientos infantiles.

-Me alegra ver que sigues teniendo buen gusto al escoger a tus novias.- La joven estiró la mano para saludar a Inoue, quien correspondió de igual manera. –Pero veo que no le haz dicho todo.-

-¿Todo?- Inoue vio a Ichigo quien mantenía su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Mi nombre completo es Angie Wilson, la primera novia y prometida de Ichigo.- Todos en la mesa esperaron ver la reacción de la peli naranja.

-¿Novia y prometida?- Fueron las únicas palabras que Orihime pudo pronunciar.


	10. Por mantener la cordura

**Aqui el siguiente capitulo. XD**

**_Por mantener la cordura._**

Sin duda aquel silencio prolongado fue como un balde de agua fría para Ichigo, quién creía que la situación no podría empeorar.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?- Angie movía su mano izquierda frente al rostro de Inoue.

-Ah…si…qué pasa.- Inoue hablaba sin sentido.

-Pues me gustaría mi mano devuelta.- La rubia señalaba su mano atrapada por la de la peli naranja. Inoue regreso del estado de shock y la soltó de inmediato.

-¡Lo siento no fue mi intención!- Orihime se veía muy alterada.

-No te preocupes.- Angie volteó a ver a Ichigo quién seguía inmerso en su mundo.

-Bien qué te parece si nos acompañas, sirve que nos cuentas como te ha ido.- Isshin trataba de devolver la jovialidad a la mesa.

-En verdad me gustaría, pero creo que incomodaría mucho.- La rubia se disponía a irse cuando sintió una mano familiar sujetándola.

-No creo que a nadie le moleste.- Ichigo parecía retomar su energía.

-Si tú lo dices.- Angie hizo una señal y un mesero se acerco para colocar otra silla en la mesa. La rubia quedo al lado de Ichigo, lo cual incomodo mucho a Orihime.

-Y bien, ¿cómo te la haz pasado? ¿Ya casi pasan 4 años desde la última vez que hablamos?- El peli naranja inició la conversación.

-No me quejo, me ha ido muy bien, tengo mi propia casa, puedo costearme este tipo de viajes y sobre todo tengo mi conciencia tranquila.- Dicha frase generó que los dos hombres se miraran rápidamente.

-Me siento feliz por ti, ¿en qué trabajas?- Ahora era Isshin quién preguntaba.

-Estoy como gerente de una compañía Europea de Investigación.- Dio un sorbo a su café.

-¿Cuál tipo de investigación?- Ichigo se sentía, hasta cierto grado, dudoso de la repuesta.

-Ichigo, no tienes porque ser tan entrometido, además nunca me mencionaste sobre "Tú Prometida".- Sin duda Masaki estaba enojada y decepcionada de su hijo.

-No creo que lo hubieras aceptado, madre.- La frialdad con que lo dijo calo en la madre.

-No se preocupe señora, ambos decidimos que era mejor guardar el secreto, además al final lo nuestro no funcionó.- En ese momento llegaron tres meseros con los platillo para cenar, por lo que la conversación se tuvo que postergar.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún nuevo incidente. Al terminar todos se veían satisfechos.

-Estuvo muy bueno.- Decía Yuzu.

-Por lo que cobran, más les vale.- Karin tenia un palillo entre sus dientes.

-Gracias por la cena.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Angie y Orihime, quienes de inmediato se voltearon a ver para dedicarse una sonrisa.

-Bien creo que estuvo bien por hoy, lo mejor es que me valla a dormir.- La rubia se decidía a levantarse de su asiento cuando alguien preguntó.

-¿En verdad fuiste la prometida de Ichigo?- Todos voltearon a ver a la responsable de la pregunta.

-¡No me miren a mí!- Decía Karin algo nerviosa.

-Perdón cariño es que casi siempre eres tú quién hace preguntas inoportunas.-

-Perdón, pero yo hice la pregunta.- Inoue levantaba su mano. Fue algo extraño para todos los presentes.

-Así es. Fui su prometida hasta que una diferencia importante, al menos para mí, nos hizo tomar caminos diferentes.- Angie volteo a ver a Ichigo con una sonrisa fingida que todos pudieron notar. Todavía le dolía el que no la hubiera acompañado.

-Pero si en verdad se amaban, estoy segura que podrían superar esa diferencia.- La peli naranja se oía convencida.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de decir?- La rubia la miró fijamente.

-Etto…pues…- Inoue comprendió que se dejó llevar por la conversación.

-¿No te parece que es mucha coincidencia que este justo aquí después de no haber visto a Ichigo por años, cuando esta con su nueva novia?- La pregunta floto en el aire. –Tal vez he venido a recuperarlo, ¿qué te parece?- Sin duda esto era guerra declarada, pero Orihime seguía sin responder.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de ir a dormir.- Isshin tomó a sus dos hijas y las cargó como sacos hasta la salida del restaurante.

-Papá déjanos ver, esto se ponía bueno.- Decía Karin pataleando.

-No deben meterse en asuntos de mayores niñas.- Karin de inmediato se detuvo y se resignó.

-¿Yuzu sigue en shock?- Preguntaba el peli negro.

-Más dura que una piedra.- Yuzu no mostraba signos de presencia.

Mientras tanto en la mesa quedaban Ichigo, Orihime y Angie. La atmosfera se puso pesada y molesta.

-Espero que tengan buenas noches.- La rubia tomó su bolso y cuando estaba por dar la vuelta para salir…

-No lo haré…- Una voz como susurro apenas se oyó.

-Inoue.- Ichigo volteo a verla.

-¡No te dejaré quitarme lo más importante para mí!- Orihime miró fijamente a Angie, quién la veía detrás de su silla.

-Veamos si es cierto.- Angie se encaminó a la puerta y antes de salir, volteó con Ichigo. –Te veo en una hora en la playa. Quiero platicar contigo.- Le dedicó una sonrisa y se retiró.

-Angie…- Ichigo sintió como una gota caía en su mano, al ver el rostro de Inoue se percató de lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, pero no eran lagrimas de dolor, si no de coraje, pues se veía como incluso mordía su labio inferior.

-¿Por qué?-

-Inoue.-

-¿Por qué justo cuando soy feliz alguien trata de arrebatarme esta felicidad?- Sentía impotencia y frustración. Sin embargo en segundos sintió la mano de Ichigo sobre la suya.

-No importa que suceda, quiero, es más, deseo que sepas que eres la mujer a la que amo. No importa quien aparezca, hoy tu eres lo más valioso para mi.- Ichigo tomó la barbilla de la peli naranja e hizo que ambos se miraran.

-Siempre sabes que decir en estos momentos.- Orihime sentía que le habían quitado una loza de encima.

-Quiero que confíes en mí. Al igual que yo prometo confiar en ti. ¿Ok?- Ichigo limpiaba las lágrimas que aún persisten en salir de sus ojos.

-Esta bien.- Orihime se sentía feliz de estar con Ichigo. – ¿Irás a verla?-

-Tango cosas que aclarar, cosas que llevan casi 4 años sin responderse.- El peli naranja puso una expresión seria.

-Supongo que no hay nada por hacer.- La peli naranja tomo a Ichigo por el cuello y lo beso lentamente. –Más ter vale volver, de lo contrario…-

-¿Vendrías por mí?- Ichigo sonreía divertido.

-Algo mejor, llamaré a tu mamá.- Un sonrisita burlona apareció en el rostro de Inoue.

-En…entendido, prometo volver.- No hay duda que una mujer sabe controlar a un hombre.

Ichigo había dejado a Inoue en el cuarto, se dirigió al elevador y mientras éste descendía llegaban recuerdos fugaces del tiempo que pasó con Angie, cuando ella le contó sobre su padre e Isshin se lo confirmó. Algunas de sus discusiones, como las arreglaron y lo feliz que se sentía a su lado, hasta el día en que se fue. Para él fue un golpe muy fuerte a su corazón y autoestima, pero no dejaría que eso abollara su decisión, una que tomó desde el día que vio morir a alguien frente a sus ojos. Un sonido lo hizo reaccionar, el elevador había llegado a su destino, Ichigo salió de él, camino rodeando la piscina y llegó a la playa, era una noche despejada donde la luna irradiaba una luz tranquilizadora.

-Sabía que vendrías.- Ichigo dirigió su mirada a una rubia vestida de forma muy elegante.

-He venido para platicar.- El peli naranja dejó salir un suspiro.

-La luna es hermosa.- La chica se acercó y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del joven. –Me alegra que vinieras.-

-Pensé que no dudabas en que vendría.-

-Siendo sincera, hubo un momento en que lo hice.-

-¿Por qué apareces justo ahora?-

-Siempre arruinas el momento yendo al grano.-

-Responde.- Ichigo se alejó de ella dando un paso hacia su izquierda.

-No es el momento adecuado, ni el lugar.- La joven se enderezó para seguir contemplando la luna reflejada en el oleaje.

-No me provoques, habremos tenido algo en el pasado pero conozco bien tu forma de actuar y si estas aquí es por alguna buena razón.-

-¿Qué no es buena razón querer tomar unas vacaciones? ¿O tal vez esperabas oír que vine a verte?-

-Eso no importa, solo te recomiendo algo, a menos que me quieras ver enojado, deja en paz a Orihime.- Sus ojos se tornaron negros como el cielo nocturno.

-Por si no te acuerdas yo ya te conozco enojado.- La joven se colgó de su cuello y lo vio fijamente.

-Dime qué haz venido a hacer.-

-Ichigo, por favor, no me preguntes eso ahora, disfruta del paisaje con migo.-

-Angie, me preocupa…-

-¿Qué te preocupa?-

-Desde que te vi en el restaurante te noto algo extraña, fuiste la primera mujer que ame y puedo asegurarlo, pues pasamos buenos momentos juntos, pero lo mejor fue cuando afrontamos dificultades y las superamos, vimos nuestros defectos sin embargo nos aceptamos y reconocimos que ambos debíamos de mejorar. Tú eres diferente o actúas diferente.-

-¿Desde cuándo tan melodramático Ichigo?-

-Desde que alguien utiliza a tu padre o mejor dicho su recuerdo para manipularte.- Ichigo sujeto fuertemente a la rubia de sus hombros y la obligó a verlo directamente.

-Pero cómo…- La joven comenzaba a sudar.

-Ambos sabemos que en el momento en que te fuiste mi poder no había alcanzado su máximo desarrollo. De hecho lo que me hace diferente a los demás agentes es que puedo romper los límites implantados en todo ser humano, haciendo que mi poder sea casi ilimitado.-

-Pero eso lleva un gran costo.- La joven no quería mirarlo, no quería volver a ver ese rostro.

-Fue esa la razón por la que te fuiste.- Ichigo la soltó y regreso a la normalidad. -Estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea con tal de lograr mi objetivo.-

-¿Incluso si eso daña a las personas que te aman y te destruye?-

-Eso no tiene importancia.-

-Que lastima que esa chica no logre cambiarte, al igual que yo no pude.- Angie suspiro profundamente mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

-Aún no alcanzo mi máximo potencial.-

-Estoy segura que el día que lo logres desaparecerás.-

-Como si eso te importara.-

-A pesar de haber crecido, muchas veces muestras que te falta madurar.-

-¡No quiero escuchar eso de alguien como tú!- La voz de Ichigo suena distorsionada.

-Lamento haberte molestado, que descanses Ichigo.- La joven se alejó e Ichigo quedo pensado, con la soledad como su único compañero.

-Padre cometiste un grave error al creer que sigo al mismo nivel de antes.- Una risa burlona comenzó a oírse.


	11. Regresando a una realidad

_**Regresando a una realidad...**_

El día llegó de forma espontanea, sin necesidad de acelerar el tiempo pues para Ichigo el tiempo ya no significaba algo transcendental, los pocos días le habían parecido meses e incluso años pues en su cabeza había muchos pensamientos.

-Ichigo, disfruta el viaje.- Esa voz lo hacia regresar al mundo y le recordaba para qué había venido.

-Inoue, ¿cuando dejaras de actuar como niña?- El solo sonrió.

-No lo sé, tal vez mañana o nunca pero no creo que eso te moleste.- La joven caminaba frente a él con sus manos atrás de la espalda.

-En verdad que no…- El joven no supo que responder.

-¿Decías?-

-Nada, solo olvídalo.- El peli naranja se veía frustrado.

-Si quieres podemos regresar a casa, yo ya pude disfrutar de unos días en la playa así que estoy satisfecha.- Tratando de no verse desanimada.

-Lamento informarte que eso deberá esperar pues mi familia quiere que salgamos a una isla cerca de aquí pasado mañana.- Ichigo rodeo la cintura de Orihime con sus brazos.

-Bueno si eso deseas, no podemos hacer esperar a la familia.-

-Correcto.-

-En verdad lucen como una linda pareja.- La joven rubia se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Angie, pensé que ya estarías en la playa bronceándote.-

-Que bien me conoces Ichigo pero en esta ocasión he de decirte que te equivocas, no quiero terminar con cáncer de piel.- La joven estiró sus manos hacia Ichigo para que viera su blanca piel.

-Me alegra saber que ya te cuidas.- Ichigo sonrió alegremente.

-Y yo sigo feliz de que te preocupes por mí.- Angie se acercó a él.

-Ichigo vamos a llegar tarde.- Inoue comenzó a jalar de su brazo para retirarse de ahí.

-Tranquila Inoue quiero invitar a Angie para que venga con nosotros.- Ichigo freno en seco.

-Estoy segura de que tu familia apenas pudo apartar los lugares suficientes, además creo que Angie va hacia otro lado.- Estaba tirando de Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas.

-La verdad no tengo nada que hacer así que acepto su invitación.- La rubia se veía feliz por la invitación del peli naranja.

-Que no se diga más, vámonos.-

-Si, vamos.- (Inoue se veía desanimada y miraba con mucha desconfianza a Angie que los seguía de cerca.)

-Este chico no tiene remedio.- Isshin se oía decepcionado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Masaki levanto sus lentes oscuros para ver a su esposo.

-Chécalo.- Apuntó hacia donde venia Ichigo, de inmediato Masaki se dio cuenta a que se refería, pues mientras Ichigo venía sin preocupaciones Angie e Inoue tenían una guerra campal con sus miradas.

-Eso lo saco de ti.- Y se recostó nuevamente.

-¿Y por qué de mi?- Sintió una mirada asesina y de inmediato se calló.

-Perdón por la tardanza.- Ichigo levantaba su mano en señal de disculpa.

-Menos mal que ya estas aquí, tus hermanas ya se encuentran en la alberca jugando y quieren que estés con ellas.-

-Quiero reposar un rato y después las acompaño.-

-Ok y veo que traes muy buena compañía.- Apuntando a las dos chicas detrás de él.

-Eso parece, bien y ¿donde nos sentaremos?-

-Pues como no sabíamos que traerías visita apartamos la cama, de modo que deberán compartirla entre los tres.- Señalando a su izquierda.

-Por mi no hay problema.- Angie de inmediato se acostó del lado izquierdo de la cama.

-¿Por qué te acostaste primero?- Orihime se escuchaba frustrada.

-Tranquila Inoue vamos a acostarnos del otro lado.-

Ichigo tomó a la peli naranja de la mano y se acostaron del lado derecho de la cama. Inoue se sintió un poco apretada en ese espacio, por lo que se abrazó de Ichigo, él de inmediato colocó su brazo derecho bajo la cabeza de la chica y ambos sonrieron.

-¡Ichigo-nissan!- Yuzu estiraba su mano desde la orilla de la alberca.

-Ahorita voy, déjenme descansar un poco.- En un instante observó como las mejillas de su hermana se agrandaban y realizaba un puchero. –Bien ya voy, comienza a nadar.- Ichigo pidió permiso a Inoue para moverse a lo cual ella accedió.

-La familia es primero.- Fueron las palabras de la peli naranja. Ichigo corrió hasta la piscina y de un clavado desapareció de la vista para salir cerca de sus hermanas que nadaban para alejarse de él.

-Es bonito verlo convivir con sus hermanas, ¿no te parece?- La rubia estaba sentada contemplando la escena frente a sus ojos.

-Es por eso que me enamoré de Ichigo.- Inoue se sonrojo un poco al decirlo.

-¿Solo por eso?-

-Tú bien has de saber por qué más así que no ocupo mencionarlo.-

-Si que sabes sacar garras, y tan inocente que te vez.-

-Defenderé todo por lo que he luchado.-

-Me alegra oírlo aunque estoy segura que no sabes todo lo que yo sé.-

-Cuando Ichigo este listo para decírmelo estaré ahí para escucharlo y apoyarlo.-

-(Eres una chica buena y pura pero eso en este mundo solo te matará, si no a ti estoy segura que a la persona que amas.)- Angie se recostó nuevamente sobre el colchón.

-¿Y hace cuanto que fueron novios?- La peli naranja se mostró seria al preguntar eso.

-Eso fue hace años, la verdad ya no recuerdo cuando.-

-No entiendo por qué, si sabes como es Ichigo, terminaste con él.-

-¿Cómo sabes que él no terminó conmigo?-

-Porque él aun te ama.- Aquellas palabras nadie pensó oírlas de la boca de Orihime.

-Yo no estaría tan segura, por eso te digo que hay cosas que no sabes sobre él, sobre mí y el mundo en general.-

-Chicas, por qué no nos metemos en la alberca. Nos divertiremos y haremos ejercicio al mismo tiempo.- Isshin realizaba unas poses para presumir su musculatura cuando una mano lo empezó a jalar de la oreja.

-Cariño creo que ocupas enfriarte.- Ambos saltaron al agua, o mejor dicho Masaki saltó llevándose de corbata a Isshin.

-Tienen razón este es un momento para divertirse.- Angie se quitó la blusa que tenia encima y dejó ver un bikini blanco muy bonito. Esto fue un reto para Inoue que no estaba dispuesta a perder.

-De acuerdo, te reto para ver quién llega primero con Ichigo.- Orihime dejó a muchos sin aliento al verla con un bikini rojo que hacia resaltar su figura.

-¿Lista?- La rubia se veía confiada.

-Vamos.- Ambas corrieron hacia la alberca hasta que un encargado las detuvo para regañarlas y decirles que no era un lugar para correr.

-Lo sentimos.- Ambas se inclinaban en forma de disculpa, mientras un peli naranja las observaba desde la piscina.

-Debes tener cuidado con ella, puede que diga más de lo que debería.-

-Tranquilo papá, sé lo que hago.-

-Eso espero.- Isshin se alejó nadando para llegar con sus hijas.

-¿Cuánto más hay que esperar, jefe?- Una chica de pelo rubio y de baja estatura miraba todo desde el otro lado de la alberca.

-Tranquila, ellos no saben quienes somos, además quiero dormir.- Un hombre con apariencia que rondaba entre los 30 y cabello oscuro se reclinó sobre la cama.

-Si seguimos así nos van a regañar.-

-Hoy continuemos observando y mañana actuamos.-

-Si nos piden cuentas te voy a echar toda la culpa.-

-No hay problema.-

La tarde se plasmó en un cielo color naranja, fue un día divertido, incluso las asperezas se comenzaron a limar.

-Bien será mejor llevar a las niñas al cuarto, lo más seguro es que despierten hasta mañana.- El peli negro llevaba a sus dos hijas en la espalda.

-Nosotros iremos a la playa para ver el atardecer, entonces lo mejor es que nos veamos mañana para ir a la isla.- Ichigo se estiraba un poco pues sentía sus músculos fatigados.

-Ok. No duerman tarde y procura descansar mucho pues mañana será un día pesado. – Masaki tomaba las toallas de las sillas para entregarlas.

-Claro mamá, te veo en la mañana.-

-Pues yo también me retiro.- Angie se mostró frente a Ichigo y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Una gota de sudor corría por su mejilla.

-Si haz cambiado.- Con una voz tan baja que fue inaudible.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Ichigo se veía confundido.

-Nada, entonces espero disfruten su día familiar, yo tengo otros asuntos por hacer y me regreso pasado mañana, así que los buscaré mañana en la noche para despedirme.-

-Muy bien, pues te veo mañana.- Ichigo estiró su mano para estrechar el de la chica.

-Es una promesa.- La rubia correspondió el gesto.

Ya que todos se alejaron, la pareja se dirigió hasta la playa, aunque, justo cuando esperaban la puesta sol; Ichigo sintió más peso del lado donde Orihime lo sujetaba.

-Ichigo, tengo sueño.- Inoue se tallaba los ojos como una niña pequeña.

-Bien, pues mejor iremos directamente al cuarto para descansar. Mañana podremos ver el atardecer.- La cargo en sus brazos y comenzó a caminara hacia el elevador.

Al llegar al cuarto Inoue inmediatamente se metió bajo las sabanas y se quedo dormida profundamente.

-Y yo que deseaba ver la puesta de sol desde la playa.- El peli naranja se acercó a su balcón.

-Entonces que tal si nos acompañas.- Aquella voz disparó adrenalina en el torrente sanguíneo de Ichigo e inmediatamente volteó a su espalda, solo para sentir como una mano lo sujetaba del cuello y lo alzaba.

-¿Quién eres?- Ichigo sujetaba el brazo de su asfixiante con ambas manos.

-Me decían que sería difícil acercarme a ti pero haz bajado demasiado la guardia, muchacho.-

Ichigo sacó su espada de entre las sombras e intentó cortar el brazo de su captor.

-Tranquilo chico yo no me apresuraría.- Con un solo dedo, su enemigo logró detener su ataque. Lo que fue peor es que lo detuviera desde el filo.

-¿Tanto arguende por este debilucho?- La pequeña rubia pareció al lado del hombre de cabello negro.

-No seas tan mala, solo bajó su guardia unos momentos, aunque eso en batalla hubiera sido mortal.- El hombre soltó a Ichigo y rápidamente se colocó fuera de su alcance. Mientras tanto Ichigo se sujetaba el cuello y tosía un poco.

-Voy a matarlos.- El odio se veía fácilmente en su mirada.

-Yo no me precipitaría, en especial estando en desventaja.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Muéstraselo.- Ordenó el hombre a la pequeña.

-De improviso Ichigo vio a Angie en el hombro de la pequeña.

-¡¿Qué le hicieron?- El peli naranja comenzó a expulsar más poder.

-Si no te calmas causaras un gran alboroto y no creo que quieras que tu novia se despierte por eso. - Inmediatamente Ichigo redujo su poder. –No te preocupes solo está desmayada, ¿qué te parece si platicamos en otro lugar?-

Los tres desaparecieron del lugar y reaparecieron en una playa desierta y kilómetros de alguna vida humana.

-Bien, la verdad yo quería descansar pero me obligaron a hacerlo.-

-Te dije que nos meteríamos en problema.- La pequeña le reclamaba.

-Si van a pelear háganlo sin nosotros.- Ichigo separó a Angie del hombro de la pequeña.

-Tienes razón, lo único por lo que estamos aquí es para eliminarte.-

-Bien, comencemos.- Ichigo sacó su mascará y se colocó en posición de ataque.

-Si que eres ansioso, en fin, antes de matarte permíteme presentarme: soy Coyote Starrk y ella es Lilynette Gingerback, y somos el espada número 1.

-¿Son?-

-Permíteme demostrártelo.- Starrk colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Lilynette. –Patea…- Un remolino se comenzó a formar frente a ellos. -¡Los lobos!- Un gran poder fue liberado y ante Ichigo se mostró una imagen impactante.

-Es hora de pelear.-


	12. Teñida de rojo

Pues la verdad me llegó un momento de inspiración muy pero muy poco frecuente, que lo disfruten pues tal vez tarde tiempo en volver a actualizar.

**_Teñida de rojo..._**

Los minutos parecían horas e Ichigo no podía si quiera acercarse a Starrk, quien con suma facilidad desviaba los ataques del peli naranja y contraatacaba con un par de pistolas que parecían metralletas. Ichigo buscaba un hueco, aunque fuera insignificante, para acertar un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para desestabilizar a su contrincante.

-Necesitaras más de mil años para vencerme.- Starrk, cuya apariencia cambió notablemente, no se mostraba alterado ni cansado a comparación de Ichigo.

-Yo no hablaría antes de tiempo.- Con una velocidad superior a la mostrada anteriormente Ichigo se colocó a espaldas del espada y blandió a Zangetsu con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tan predecible.- Starrk únicamente puso una de sus pistolas frente a él para detener su ataque.

-Maldita sea.- Ichigo se alejo para tomar aire.

-Chico, me sorprende los muchos problemas que le haz causado a la organización, eres joven pero talentoso, yo diría un prodigio, incluso superior al que fue tu padre.-

-¿Y a qué viene tanto alago?-

-Solamente trato de entender a mi oponente.-

-Mejor deberías dedicarte a pelear.- Ichigo continuó con sus envestidas pero sin lograr resultado alguno.

-En la batalla no debes mostrar debilidades, ni por alguien más ni por ti mismo y eso no es algo que hallas logrado hasta ahora.- El peli negro únicamente se movía para evitar los ataques del peli naranja.

De repente una gran masa de energía se dirigió hacia ellos. Ambos se separaron a tiempo para evitar el impacto.

-Tal parece que nuestra invitada ya despertó.- Ichigo visualizó a Angie de pie con un revolver en mano y una mirada con gran determinación, típico de alguien perteneciente a la EFE.

-¡Angie no te metas, esta es mi pelea!- Ichigo se oía enfadado.

-No me importa lo que quieras, estos bastardos me agarraron por sorpresa pero no volverá a pasar.- Varios disparos surgieron inmediatamente, todos dirigidos al espada.

-Ya veo por qué fueron pareja, igual de desesperados.- Starrk debió cada disparo con uno propio.

-¡Angie, quiero que te alejes!-

-No eres quien para mandarme.- Den inmediato Ichigo apareció frente a ella, la tomó de la cintura y desapareció.

-Amantes en fuga, si que los chicos de hoy en día no saben ser fieles.-

-Cállate y síguelos, de lo contrario seguiremos en problemas.-

-Órale Lilynette, yo creí que no hablarías durante toda la pelea.-

-Deja tus estúpidos comentarios para después y termina el trabajo.-

-Como lo desees.- Starrk desapareció en busca de Ichigo. Mientras tanto en una isla remota en medio del mar.

-Auch, ¿por qué me avientas?- Angie se sobaba la nalga con la cual amortiguo la caída.

-Te dije que te alejaras y me desobedeciste.- La mirada de Ichigo era fría y sin emoción.

-Ya te lo dije, no eres nadie para decirme que hacer.- La joven se colocó al tu por tu con Ichigo.

-Si hubieras continuado en la Organización tendrías la capacidad para enfrentárteles. Sin embargo dado que no es así solo eres una carga.-

-No lo sería si me dejaras en paz, solo concéntrate en la batalla tal como dijo ese tipo y olvídate de lo demás.- Un gran silencio inundo el lugar, Ichigo no supo como responder. -Quiero preguntarte algo.-

-Dime.- Ichigo sintió los brazos de la rubia alrededor de su espalda, su cabeza recargada sobre su pecho y un gran dolor en su ser.

-¿Aún me amas?- La joven dejaba caer algunas lagrimas mientras sus palabras se oían.

-…-

-Me haz estado cuidando desde que salí de la Organización, siempre te he sentido, cuando me abrumaban los problemas tu aparecías, al principio creía que era un sueño pero estoy segura que eras tú.-

-No es posible, no te había visto desde que saliste por esa puerta.- Ichigo se separó de ella.

-¿Recuerdas cada momento desde ese instante, o tienes lagunas en tu memoria?- Aquello dejo pensativo a Ichigo. –Tu conformas dos seres en uno solo, lo más seguro es que sin darte cuenta tu otro yo tomaba posesión de tu cuerpo y realizaba cosas que te son imposibles de recordar.-

-Era consiente…-

-¿Qué?-

-Aunque tienes razón, era consiente de que algo como eso estaba sucediendo, pero no me importó pues así me sentía más tranquilo.-

-Ichigo…-

-Tú me crees tan imbécil como para dejarte, solo por haber cortado con migo. ¡Déjate de estupideces!- Angie jamás había oído a Ichigo hablarle de esa manera. –Aun si terminaste con migo, no te podía dejar sola, eras un blanco fácil para ellos, si me descuidaba te usarían como escudo para detenerme y no podía darme ese lujo. Mi misión es más importante.-

-Ya veo, así que todo es por tu misión.- La joven rubia alzó su rostro y sonrió levemente.

-¿Qué más podría ser?-

-¿Inoue también es tu misión?- Angie miró fijamente la reacción de Ichigo. –Sigues siendo un cretino.-

-Ahí viene.- Ichigo lanzó un getsuga tenshou hacia el norte.

-Ahora que estas más calmado puedes sentir mi presencia un poco mejor.-

-No solo eso, también puedo derrotarte.- Un gran poder comenzó a emanar alrededor de Ichigo, sombras aparecían de la nada y lo rodeaban.

-Que interesante.- Starrk se colocó en guardia por primera vez en toda la pelea.

-Angie, por favor aléjate de esta pelea.-

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí.- La joven comenzó a caminar hasta adentrarse en la vegetación de la isla.

-Es cruel dejar a una chica sola.-

-No creo que en verdad te importe.-

-Sigo diciendo que te hace falta mucho por aprender jovencito.-

-No me interesan tus consejos.- Ante él apareció el cañón de la pistola del peli negro.

-No eran consejos.- Muchos disparos se podían oír desde la lejanía. Angie llegó hasta la cima de la montaña que había en la isla y podía ver como se desarrollaba la pelea en tierra, cielo y mar.

-Ichigo, ¿por qué no puedes ser sincero una vez en tu vida?- Un suspiro salió de su ser.

-Esto si es una pelea.- Ambos combatientes parecían tener la misma fuerza, velocidad y determinación.

-Es hora de mostrarte que estoy por encima de ustedes.- Ichigo colocó su mano derecha frente a él, estirando sus dos primeros dedos.

-Eres demasiado engreído, chico.-

-Gran rey cero.- Ante la sorpresa de Starrk una gran esfera de energía salía de los dedos de Ichigo y se dirigía hacia él.

-No me dijeron que podías hacer eso.- Starrk se escuchaba algo extrañado.

-Hay muchas cosas que no te han dicho sobre mí.-

-Estoy seguro de ello, pero no importa realmente.- El peli negro continuo con disparos a gran velocidad y precisión.

-Esto ya tomo demasiado tiempo.- Ichigo decidió terminar con la pelea de inmediato.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Starrk cruza sus brazos y se queda inmóvil. Ichigo comienza a generar una gran cantidad de poder desde su empuñadura.

-¡Getsuga Tenshou!- De un solo movimiento todo ese poder fue liberado y dirigido hacia Starrk, quien antes de recibir el impacto abrió los ojo y…

-Cero Metralleta.- Miles de balas hechas de ceros, salen de las pistolas, destruyen el ataque de Ichigo e impactando sobre el peli naranja, quien se precipita hacia la playa; ante la mirada atónita de Angie.

-No es posible.- Ichigo genera un gran estruendo al impactar contra la arena.

-Te lo vuelvo a decir. Debes entender mejor el significado de una pelea de lo contrario morirás y peor aun, veraz morir a los que te importan.-

-Demonios.- Ichigo comenzó a ponerse de pie, apoyándose sobre su espada.

-Ya olvídalo chico, por hoy ha sido suficiente.- Starrk volvió a dividirse, permitiendo a Lilynette volver a aparecer.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-A dormir, la verdad es que no pensé que duraría tanto esta pelea.-

-¿Cómo es que el espada número 1 huye sin terminar su trabajo?-

-Pues la verdad, no eres una amenaza para nosotros. Tienes un gran poder dentro de ti pero temes usarlo pues destruirías todo a tu alrededor y matarías a todos los que te rodearan. Aunque ese poder es el único con el cual puedes derrotarnos.-

-No te permitiré escapar.- Ichigo se enderezaba y comenzaba a expulsar más poder.

-¿Entonces la matarás?- Ichigo inmediatamente observó como Angie bajaba desesperadamente de la montaña. –Deja de mentirte y acepta que aún sientes algo por ella.-

-¡Eso no te incumbe!-

-Tal vez no, sin embargo eso te limitará en esta y otras peleas futuras. Es mejor que decidas qué hacer en este momento.- Starrk tomó a Lilynette en sus brazos y desapareció. Ichigo colapso sobre la arena.

-¡Ichigo!- Angie llegó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba, tomo su cabeza y la colocó sobre sus piernas.- ¡Ichigo, responde!- La joven se escuchaba desesperada por despertarlo.

-¿No se suponía que te alejarías de este lugar?- Al oírlo hablar y abrir los ojos, Angie comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

-Eres un estúpido, no sé por qué me preocupo por ti.- Las lagrimas caían sobre el rostro de Ichigo.

-No llores.- Ichigo estiró su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de Angie y limpiar sus lagrimas. –Eres hermosa aún llorando pero no tolero verte en ese estado por mi culpa.-

-Sabes que Inoue te odiaría si te ollera decirme esto.-

-Lo más probable, pero seguro me odiara más por esto.- Angie quedó impactada al sentir los labios de Ichigo sobre los suyos.

-No tienes vergüenza.- La joven comenzó nuevamente a llorar.

-La verdad es que tienes razón, sin importar cuanto tiempo haya pasado sigo amándote.-

-La infidelidad se paga con la muerte.-

-No me agrada que cites a mi madre.- Una gota apareció en la sien de Ichigo.

-Creo que ambos moriremos.- Angie se inclinó y volvió a unir sus labios con los de Ichigo.

-Hijo, sabía que no podrías negarlo por mucho tiempo. Ahora tendrás que decidir y lamentablemente lastimaras a una de las dos mujeres que amas.- Isshin apareció en lo alto de la montaña.

-Cariño, creo que es hora de revelarle a nuestro pequeño muchas cosas sobre la vida, en especial el preció de la lealtad.- Masaki apareció a su lado.

-¿Crees que no lo sabe?-

-Solo creo que debemos recordárselo.-

-Mi hermano si que es un Don Juan.- Yuzu se encontró encima de los hombros de su padre.

-Quiero ver el baño de sangre cuando Inoue se entere.- Karin se colocó enfrente de todos.

-No seas cruel hermana, Ichi-nissan no es malo, solo esta indeciso.-

-Pues las indecisiones cuestan caro.- Una risita salió de su boca.

-Bien chicas, ya váyanse a dormir, las dejamos acompañarnos pero recuerden que mañana salimos temprano.-

-¿No querrás decir hoy?, pues son las 3 de la mañana.-

-¿Ven los que les digo?, es hora de irnos.- Los cuatro se esfumaron como si nunca hubieran estado aquí.

-Ichigo…- Angie se mostró triste.

-Lo sé, mi familia acaba de irse.- Ichigo comenzó a reincorporarse.

-¿Cuándo se los piensas decir?-

-Esto es una lucha por ver quién oculta mejor lo que sabe.-

-Pero son tu familia.-

-En verdad me pregunto por qué Inoue y tú no son una sola persona. Así todo sería más fácil.- Ichigo comenzó ha regenerar sus heridas.

-El amor nunca es fácil.-

-Ni que lo digas, pues ya es hora de irnos, si Inoue se entera de que no estoy en el cuarto se asustará.-

-No te preocupes ya le mandé mensaje diciéndole que estas con migo.- Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

-¿Es broma, verdad?-

-Aquí está la prueba.- Angie le mostro su celular a Ichigo quién al verlo palideció.

-¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo para mandarlo?-

-¿Por qué crees que me fui a la punta de la montaña?-

-Creí que…-

-No habrás pensado que para verte pelear o estar a salvo, al fin y al cabo es imposible estar a salvo en una isla donde no hay lugar para huir. Es lógica Ichigo.-

-Estamos en medio del mar.-

-Te presento los teléfonos satelitales.-

-¿Qué demonios eres?- Ichigo se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.-

-Tú solo quieres verme morir.-

-También es una opción.-

-Dios mío.- Angie sujetó el brazo de Ichigo y ambos salieron de la isla.


End file.
